Kidnaped
by TrapedInsideADream
Summary: Bella is an average teenage girl...until she comes home and finds her mothers corpse on the couch. What will she do? How will she handle it, and who are the kidnappers? Could the be vampires? Will Bella ever be safe again? Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Murder In My Home

**This is my first Fanfic, so please, constructive criticism is much appreciated! And don't be afraid to be honest about the story, I don't mind getting bad reviews, that way I know what people really think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm just playing with the characters, don't worry, I'll give them back. **

Time.

It is always moving at a pace that we wish it wasn't. When we want it to speed up and just get things over with, it slows down to a near complete stop. Though, when we wish it to slow to a stop, it flies by us at an unthinkable speed. Why does it do these things to us?

Is it time that gives us our meaning? Its taunting that shapes us into who we are? Do we need time's predictable annoyance to shape us into who we are? Do we need time's unruly behavior to make us feel love? To feel at all? Do we need our own mortality to make us be something original? Or is it all here just to confine us, imprison us, for a crime we never committed? Is this what time has done to us?

"Isabella Swan! What are you doing?" I heard my teachers high and crackling voice through my thoughts, maybe I should answer.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know, just thinking," I told her. Telling the truth as far as I knew.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind telling the rest of the class what exactly it was that you were thinking about, after all you were writing it down…" She went on, obviously trying to punish me.

I just looked at her, confused. Then I looked down at my paper. All over it there were the questions I was asking, all my observations about time that I had made. Along with dark and light shades of swirls that seemed to be on the verge of an actual color, instead of just a shade. Clocks with no numbers were there and clocks with too many numbers to. It was really a piece of art. I wondered if my teacher even noticed how beautiful it looked in retrospect.

"I don't mind, not really. Though I think it would take to much time for the class to process most of the things I was thinking about. I don't mean to offended anybody, but most of the people in this room aren't the sharpest people around."

"I'll be the judge of that Miss. Swan. Now, please tell us what you were so wrapped up in thinking about," My teacher was visibly bristling, she didn't like being talked to like this.

"Well, I was just thinking about time, about how it seems to purposely aggravate us with its speeding up and slowing down and NEVER being consistent. I was also thinking about how it makes us who we are and if we didn't have the constraint of time, would we be the same. And do we need our mortality, the line that separates us from life and death so thinly, to be a real person, someone that deserves living," I told them, half of the class was letting their mouths hang open, gaping at me.

"Miss. Swan, this is not the place to be having deep life changing thoughts. This is a classroom and you should be paying attention. It is not alright to go off on your own tangent all together and completely ignore the rest of the class. And even more so take away from yours and everyone else's learning experience. I expect you to stay firmly in this world as you may, for the rest of the class. And Miss. Swan, you are aware that you are staying after class with me," My teacher said, practically spitting the words out at me.

I nodded, and when my teacher was heading back to her desk I rolled my eyes. Honestly, some people don't know how to appreciate a young mind learning how to think. Some people.

BEEEEEEP!

The bell rang. Oh, joy. Now I got to face the teachers prejudices against me for at least ten minuets before I could escape to my car and then my job and them my own home. It would be nice to escape the world after such a long day, to see my mother and spend a peaceful hour working on dinner in the kitchen.

"Isabella, what am I going to do with you," my teacher said as she shook her head. You would think that I wasn't even there the way my teacher was acting.

"I don't know," I answered, though the statement was clearly rhetorical.

"Isabella," I hated that she insisted on calling me Isabella, "You need to start paying more attention in class, Your grades are starting to slip and you're spacing out more and more often in class. Your homework is never done on time and you constantly seem to be somewhere else, even in the hallways. What is going on with you?" My teacher could be so annoying sometimes. One minute they are scolding you in front of the entire class and the next they are trying to get you to spill your guts to them! Honestly, who do they think I am?

"Nothing really, maybe that's the problem. Maybe because I have no problems I feel that I need to create my own problem to make my self feel more normal or something," I said flippantly, I really didn't care what conclusion my teacher drew, my mother and I would be moving soon enough and then I wouldn't have to deal with these people anymore. I would be free for once in my life from all of the adults that knew nothing but thought they knew everything.

"I don't think that's it, something is definitely not sitting right with you. Does it have to do with your fathers death? I know that happened awhile ago, but sometimes things like that have long term effects." My teacher said. Of course its my father. Its always my fathers death that's bothering me.

Phil had died six years ago, when I was ten. My mother had never been very good with things like that, she didn't cope well when Phil died. He was a good person, though he never really felt like a dad to me. He was kind enough and he couldn't cook squat. When he died my mother went into denial, she pretended that they had just separated and they weren't seeing each other anymore. That she just didn't know where he had decided to go off to. Though in reality he had been killed in a lightning storm, hit by lighting several times and practically fried.

I had found out on my own, my mother never told me what had happened. I found out because I saw it on the news. I was a wreck that day. It seemed so unlikely that someone would be killed by being stuck my lighting, several times. It was preposterous.

"It's not because my fathers dead," I told my teacher, "I came to terms with that many years ago. It's not my father, be original and come up with some other reason for my grade slip for once." I told my teacher.

"Don't talk to me like that! I am just trying to help! It is obvious that you do not care for any help what so ever. So, if you will let me talk for a minute, I'll let you know what you have to do so you can actually graduate from high school!" I waited for her to continue. "Well, if you miss one more assignment you will have to be expelled, and even then you will be just barely passing. This goes for every single one of your classes young lady, you have fell so far behind it is a shame, such a bright mind as yours should not be kept from the rest of the world. Now, go ahead and leave. I won't keep you any longer."

With a sigh of relief I left the room quickly. I couldn't stand that women. She drove me absolutely insane! I sprinted across the parking lot, attracting stares from the scant few people that still occupied the parking lot. Once inside my comfy old truck that no one else would dare occupy, I started it up and headed off to work.

I was there in less than a minuet. It was nice to be somewhere that people didn't expect so much of me. Just that I worked well and helped create a prophet for them. It was refreshing in a way. It was so easy to fall into the rhythm of the job, stacking things on shelves, checking inventory, helping customers every once in awhile. It was nice to have a place where things worked in a simple way that had everything to do with patterns. I liked patterns.

I sped out of my work place as fast as I could as soon as my shift was over. I wanted to get home to see my mom, and get into the kitchen. Cooking was one of my favorite things to do, it also put me into the sort of zen state of mind. It made me feel more comfortable than most other things could. Tonight I was thinking of making chicken pot pie, one of my favorites. It was definitely a good comfort food, if it was nothing else. I would probably whip up some sort of soup to go with it. I just hope my mother's hungry cause there will be tons of food at dinner tonight!

Once I pulled into my drive way I cut the gas of my car and headed inside, "Mom! I'm home!" I called as I shed my light jacket and shoes. I waited for her response before moving. After a minuet with no reply I called again, though a little bit louder this time. "Mom! I'm home!" When she didn't respond once again I went looking for her. The first place I went was her room, she sometimes fell asleep before I got home. She wasn't there at all. Then I checked the bathroom, because of the bathrooms location in the house you couldn't hear if anybody was calling you if they were at the front door. Sometimes my mom was in here, taking a bath or something, she wasn't there either.

Last of all I checked the living room, every once in a blue moon she would fall asleep on the couch and not hear me when I announced my arrival. What I saw shocked me down to my very bones. My mother was there all right, but she wasn't in any condition to do much of anything besides start rotting. She was dead, murdered in our own living room. I couldn't understand what I saw, it didn't process in my mind. It didn't make sense! My mom wasn't supposed to be lieing on the couch, murdered, she was supposed to be happy to see that I was home safe, and hear my dinner plans and get all excited over nothing in particular. But she was dead, murdered, and sitting there right in front of me.

I took a few steps toward her, to see what exactly happened to her, all I could see was blood. Once I was facing the couch I was able to see everything that had happened to her. She had three butchers knifes sticking out of her. The knifes were the kind that would frighten you even if no one was holding it and it was completely clean, but not gleaming. It was a murderers dream weapon. They went all the way through my mother, into the couch. Pinning her corpse in place. It made my stomach heave.

The knives were stuck in three important places that any human being has. One knife was through her heart, all the way through her heart. Another one was through her head, her brain, pinning in to the couch in a grotesque way that I can't bear to even think about. The third knife was through her jugular, a very vulnerable place. By this point tears had started to come down my cheeks. My mothers eyes were open, but nothing was in the sockets. They were empty, someone, no, something had cut them out. Her mouth was blood stained, and her mouth was open as if in a scream. It tore at my heart strings to see my mother like this.

There was still more things that had been done with her corpse. Her arms and legs were cut open, down to the bone splaying them open, absolutely disgusting looking. I couldn't look any more, so I backed up, not comprehending anything enough to do anything sensible. I didn't even think to call the police, what could they do anyway? They could bring my mother back from the dead, so what use was it calling them. They probably wouldn't even try to catch the person that did this anyway, so what was the point?

While I was backing up, still crying, my tears staining my cheeks, I bumped into something hard and cold. Something that was lifeless, and suddenly I felt fear consume me, I was afraid like never before. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and run as fast as I could away from whatever it was that I had run into. I wanted to get away, but I didn't. I was to upset, I just wanted to keel over and die right there. I didn't feel like living any more than ever. It was horrible to feel this way, but I did. So I didn't run. I just stayed.

**So? What did you think? Is it any good? I want to hear what you have to say! I'll be listening!!**


	2. Marked By Death

**I thank the people that reviewed (okay, just the one that did…) and I hope that anyone that is interested in the story will at least let me know, and even if they don't like it, I want to know that too! It's helpful either way! So, please, I can take flames! Okay, enjoy chapter two, those of you that are interested that is…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. tear **

I turned around to face the thing that I had ran into; the thing that seemed to reek of death. I was sure that when I looked I would instantly regret my decision. Still, I mustered my courage and looked. It was all I could do not to scream. The thing that faced me had blood-red eyes that bore into mine with an intensity that shouldn't have been allowed. It's hair was black, though it glistened with blood: my mothers blood, if I wasn't mistaken. His teeth were all together too perfect, the envy of any orthodontist, and those too were covered in blood. This only made me more frightened, and I began to wish that I had ran. So I froze.

He was perfect, too perfect to be normal. He wasn't human, that was for sure, but what he was escaped me. An idea fluttered on the edge of my mind, but I was too consumed with fear to do anything worthwhile. He smiled at me and laughed. I knew that he could smell my fear. He knew that I was quaking in my boots, shaking in my skin. Afraid to move, afraid to think at all. He had seen right though me.

Then, in a velvety, beautiful voice that sent shivers of terror up and down my spine, he spoke.

"Now, now, no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you… yet. Just come and I promise it won't hurt."

He smiled widely, beckoning me to follow him as he turned. I shook my head fiercely and forced myself to back away from the man, wanting to as far away from him as I could be. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I possibly could. But I still couldn't seem to move my feet away.

The man snarled at me. "This could have been easy," he said, his beautiful voice turned ugly with the way he spoke the words. I shivered. "You'll come with me, whether you want to or not. So, why don't you make this easier for yourself and follow me." I shook my head and turned to run -- I had to try. In less then a second I was knocked out cold. I was glad for that; at least nothing was there to drive me insane.

When I woke I didn't remember where I was. I was chilled all the way to my very bones and I was shivering like mad. Wherever I was, it wasn't equipped with a temperature that regular people could live in for any length of time. It was dark, and no one was around. I was by myself. It was nice, in an odd way. At least _he_ wasn't looking over me, watching my every little move. If he had been there, I probably would've simply frozen and never moved again.

I thought back to what had happened before it had all gone black. I analyzed what he had said, what he had looked like. I was a fan of fantasy and romance, and I had an unhealthy addiction to reading. Because of this, I had all kinds of mythical creatures in my head, what kind of characteristics they had. What they looked like, and such.

Suddenly it hit me, and I knew what _he_ was. He was a vampire; everything pointed to it. I knew that books were semi-correct, and you couldn't expect them to be 100 truthful, but they were bound to get some things right. For instance: He did have pale skin and sharp teeth. And the perfect face I had seen, minus the blood, would've been... breath-taking. He was a vampire, and I was just his toy. The thoughts of things he might do to me and how he might drain my blood terrified me. How painful that would feel...

I suddenly heard footsteps: his footsteps, if I wasn't mistaken. He walked towards me, to me, and I knew it was him. I listened to the footsteps with a growing dread of what would happen next, and I realized that there were more than one set of footsteps. He was not alone. This idea made me even more afraid. I froze as I tried unsuccessfully to rid my mind of fear. They were coming.

I heard their laughter as they grew closer to where I sat, scared for my life. I mentally cursed myself for being condemned to this terror, for being like this; for being so afraid. I and cursed my mortality for forcing me to be afraid for my own skin; for my life; for the idea that I might never see the light of day again. And I cursed time and all other forces of the earth for sentencing me to this horrible fate.

"This one will be good - she smells more wonderful than you would imagine. More so than the other humans around this place. She might make a nice feast for us, but I was thinking that we would have some fun with this one. She has a great potential for entertainment, at least while we are here." It was _his_ voice, the one that took me to this place.

Then I heard another voice, the high and sweet saprano voice of a woman. It made me sick.

"Did you not realize that keeping her would mean that we would have to feed her? We would have to keep her from dying before we decide to indulge ourselves. Do you really want to have to buy food for a stupid human? All for the sake of entertainment?" she asked. They were getting close, and would be where I was in a matter of seconds.

"You'll change your mind once you see this one - i think she has great potential for many laughs on our part. It's funny to see how spirited she is. I have a feeling that she'll be even more feisty than earlier when I got her. Promise me that you'll consider?" _he_ said.

"Okay, fine, but this had better be good, or else you'll wish you had just taken her for yourself," the woman said.

"Good, good, here we are... I know she's around here somewhere…" He trailed off. He had looked right at me when he had gotten in the room.

"I see her, in that little space... Though we wouldn't see her there… HA!" the girl was worse than him.

The girl had fiery red hair that went everywhere, it was a frightening hairdo paired with her eyes, though alone it would've been pretty. She had piercing red eyes, worse than his. It was horrible, absolutely horrible. She was tall, taller than me, and she walked with a cat like grace that was very disturbing. It wasn't right for anyone, especially a vampire, to look so much like a predator when human eyes beheld them. I wish I didn't remember what she looked like.

"I see what you mean! Her pulse didn't even increase and she's glaring at us! HA, HA! Maybe she is worth the food after all…" She said.

"I told you so. Now, let's see... what were we up to before she became a concern of ours, my dear Victoria?" the man asked the girl. So she was called Victoria. It was a nice name, but terrifying when it was associated with that thing that was standing in front of me.

"I don't know, my darling James, do tell me," he said mockingly. So his name was James. Now I had names to go with the faces. Great.

I didn't want to think about what they were, or what they were doing. So I closed my eyes and wished myself away from there; to another world; one of my own creation. I made it up. It was my own place, and I decided I would go there whenever I had problems. It would be my little way of dealing with things. I escaped from them, into my world, and waited for the pain that would come the next time I opened my eyes.

"What would you like to do with her?" James asked Victoria later, when they thought I was asleep.

"Make her bleed - I want to smell the fresh blood running. It'll give us a better idea of what she'll taste like later," she said. My stomach caught in my throat. They were going to hurt me. I had known it would come eventually, but I didn't know it would come so soon. I didn't want to feel anything cut my skin, the smell of blood was enough to make me faint. The smell of my own blood... I knew that wasn't going to be good.

"Ha, Victoria... I think she heard you. Her pulse increased. Apparently this little bugger is afraid of being cut up. Lets see what kind of screams we can get out of her."

I squeaked despite myself, they laughed at me.

"Go get the knife," I heard Victoria say to James.

"Yes, darling," James whispered to Victoria sweetly. They were a couple, I realized. I was strange to think that vampires would have couples at all, they seemed to be so bloodthirsty all the time.

"I'll do the honors," I heard Victoria say, and my heart sped up. As they laughed, I felt icy hands encircle my arm, holding it in place, then I felt the side of a knife as it cut into my skin. I fought back a scream. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of screaming. I felt Victoria cut a shape into my arm. I was to afraid to look at it, too scared to see what it was. It felt like a heart, and it was cut deep into my skin, just below my wrist. I would look at it later, when there wasn't so much blood.

I then felt the blade cut into my cheeks. It hurt so bad, I almost let a scream escape. I was stronger than even I had thought, and I didn't let it go. They kept giving me tiny little cuts, and I could hear them inhaling the scent like it was some sort of drug. I couldn't move once they let me go; I just lay limp on the floor where they left me. I couldn't think; my head was spinning; I had lost too much blood for it to be good. Would I ever get out of this place, or would I die before someone could come to my rescue? Would I ever get to taste fresh air again, would I ever be happy again? Would I ever be okay, even if I was saved? Would I be scared for life in an irreversible way? What would happen to me? How would I cope?

They walked away from me, laughing, and I heard Victoria say, "With those markings, even if she manages to escape, we'll always know which human she is. She'll be ours. She's marked now!"

"You are very clever, darling. We'll always be able to find her now, because of your brilliant planning…" Their voices grew distant, and with a shudder I let my weak self drift off, into the comfort of nothingness.

**So? What do you think? Did it totally suck? Or was it good? I really truly want to know what you think of my writing! Any kind of criticism is good! After all, it is an opinion and everyone is entitled to there own opinions! The only way I'm updating this fast again, (for those of you that enjoy this story…) is if I get a good amount of reviews…other wise it will probably be another week before I post the next chapter….Thank you for reading it, even if you didn't like the story!!**


	3. Escape?

**Hello people! This is the Third Chapter. I know it is kinda short... or at least I think so. But, it was the best I could do. It will probably take a little longer to get the next chapter out, so, be patient! I promise that it will be up by next Thursday at the latest! So, Enjoy Chapter Three! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. I know, depressing, isn't it? **

I opened my eyes slowly, not knowing where I was. I felt tired and worn out; I felt thin and frail. I didn't like this feeling. Somehow I knew what my surroundings were -- I was in a cave. A dank, dark, nasty cave. I didn't like this place, it brought me pain. How long had I been here? I didn't know... all I knew then is that I was too tired to do anything, and that if I could muster up any energy, I needed to try and get out of this place.

In front of me there was a basket, and food was in it. When had that gotten there? I didn't care about the answer -- it was food. I hadn't seen food in days, weeks... The food was gone in seconds, and I consumed it completely and wholeheartedly, relishing the flavor of even the stale, moldy bread. Eventually my stomach was bursting with food, and suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore. Then, it all came back to me. Everything. The murder, the kidnapping, the pain.

In a few seconds, I was ready to leave. I had gathered the food that was left for me to eat and packed up. It was time for me to go. I had to get out of this place. I didn't want them to be near me; I didn't want them to hurt me again.

I felt crusty, and I was. There was dried blood on my clothes and on my skin. The markings of where the two had hurt me were still vivid on my skin. I was thinner than anything I had ever seen, but my muscles had grown hard, stiff, and strong. That was one of the few good sides of lying on my side for days, too weak to even move. I looked terrible. I was ready to go. And so go I did.

I was staggering at first, unsure of myself. I hadn't stood on my own two feet for longer than I knew. My legs were shaky beneath me, threating to buckle even under the small weight of food that I carried. My hair was tangled, and it partially blocked view of where I was going. So much so that I couldn't tell what exactly I was doing. I knew where I should go, vaguely. I remembered passing through some of the caves, but the last time I was taken at very high speeds, and I felt as if I was in a dream.

The walls of the cave were cool in contrast to my steaming body. I couldn't bare the feeling of my own skin -- I was sweating buckets. That probably wasn't the best thing for me, considering that I was half dead already. While I walked, my thoughts kept going back to the man and woman that had taken me. The sadistic ones that beat me, that cut me a million times. The ones that hurt me so bad I wasn't sure I'd ever be the same again. In fact, I knew I'd never be the same. I could never be carefree and easy going after what happened to me in that godforsaken cave.

Hours, maybe days passed before I fell to my knees for the first time. I was weak with exhaustion and hunger. The good thing was that I thought I had covered at least ten miles or so of the cave. Maybe I would be able to get out of this place. Maybe, just maybe.

Lying on the nice, cool, welcoming floor of the cave, I ate greedily, but not so greedily as to finish off my food supply. I didn't know how long it would be until I reached the exit of the cave, and I couldn't risk running out of food or water on this treacherous journey I was on. After eating, I fell to a deep sleep, and my world was black for god knows how long. But as soon as I woke, I started moving again. I didn't eat, because I wasn't hungry, so I just walked.

Once more, I staggered through the seemingly endless cave that I had grown desensitized to. My legs threatened, once more, to give way. But somehow, I managed to stagger my way forward, to keep going. Even though all odds were against me, I knew I was going to make it out of the cave.

At one point I thought I heard voices, so I hid behind a large, damp rock. Luckily, the voices didn't find me, so I slept behind the rock that night. It was nice to know that I was safe, for the moment. I ate when I woke, and I kept on moving -- I didn't dare stop for longer than necessary.

Eventually, I could no longer manage to stand. My strength was waning, and fast. There was no adrenaline rush, and I knew that if I didn't make it out of the cave now, I would never, ever manage my escape.

My legs wouldn't walk, so I crawled. I crawled so long that my knees were scabby and so were the palms of my hands. The food I had was running perilously low, and I didn't know how long I would last without any food or drink.

Soon, I came to another cavern. This one was huge, massive really. And it stunk. It stunk of rotting flesh, of corpses left too long out in the open. And there were many; probably reaching numbers as high as fifty. They all were girls, about my age, as far as I could tell.

"What's this? Our little runaway? James, come quick!" A female voice hissed behind me.

I felt a rush of wind by me as the man spoke, "Well, well. Thought you could escape did you?"

I shook my head in response to his question and slowly, very slowly, the tears started to fall.

"Oh, look, the poor dear is crying," Victoria sneered.

I turned to face them. "Why?" It was all I asked.

"Why?" James retorted, "We all have to eat, don't we?"

"Yes," cackled Victoria, "And you smell wonderful!"

Just then I heard another voice; a male. No, two males. The sound of the voices left me trembling in the middle of the room. All I could think was 'they have red eyes. They have red eyes, they're going to kill me. They have red eyes. They have red eyes - they are blood drinkers...they have red eyes.'

"My, this cave goes on forever! Do you really think that tip will lead us to anything in worthwhile in h..." one of the two males, who turned out to be cops, stepped in the cave. Another, a woman, ran towards the cops. I was saved.

"Hal! There's a survivor here! Hal! Get an ambulance, she looks hurt! HAL! Faster!!" The women's voice called.

I felt arms around me, supporting me, "Why, you're burning up! Poor thing! We'll take care of you. You're going to be all right now. Everythings go-" and I blacked out.

**What do you think? I hope you like it! But if you don't, thats fine to, but liking it is always way better. I'm updating (for the people that care) as fast as I can!! Oh yes, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I can't make the story any better without constructive criticism! **


	4. Hospitle Nightmare

**I am so sorry that this is such a short chapter! I'm not sure why it ended up being so short, so you'll just have to put up with it. The next chapter will be longer though, that much I can promise. I'm working on making chapters a bit longer, so, it will take me longer to write the chapters, just be patient with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I really, really wish I did. **

The next few days were in a haze for me. I wasn't really present the  
whole time, I was drifting in and out of consciousnesses constantly.  
At one point I herd the people that rescued me talking about the  
bodies they found in the same room that the discovered me.

"Hal, it's just strange. There wasn't a speck of blood left in those  
bodies. And besides two marks on the neck, nothing was abnormal. I  
don't get it, I just don't get it. Who would do such a thing to  
another human being?"

They talked about the bloodless bodies a lot, they said that I must  
have been terrified, seeing them everyday I was kept there. Little did  
they know the real place the two had kept the prisoners was a long way  
back. At other points in time I herd the doctors talking about me.

"This one went through a lot to stay alive. Look at those scars! She  
must have bled for days, with those cuts being so deep. And her hands,  
she must have fought her oppressor, don't you think? Otherwise, she  
might not be alive now..."

It disturbed me that they couldn't figure out at least something  
right. Couldn't they find the cave that I had actually been held in?  
That much would help my sanity, that much would help me recover. At  
other points in time, I herd them talking about what they were going  
to do with me.

"The poor girl's mother was murdered, it really is a shame that she  
had to go through so much. Did you call her father yet? We'll be needing to get him on the phone. She is going to have to live with him  
after all..."

At least I still had my father, even though it was awkward when I was  
around him. It would just be even more awkward when I arrived, scared,  
battered, and totally on edge. Good thing he's a police man.

Yet, in my strange haze, of which many days it was my companion, I  
still slept. I still had dreams, and I did dream. I dreamt about them.  
Them and their red eyes. The red eyes that haunted my dreams. One  
dream stuck out the most, the others seemed to fade away in my  
subconscious. I don't know if they had talked about this and I was out  
cold, or if it never happened and it was just my mind making it up.

I was walking through a green field, it was empty but for me. Shadows  
flickered occasionally on the sides of my vision, mostly too fast for  
the human eye to really see. But I still saw the movement. The sky was  
dark, but the stars weren't out yet. It was twilight. It felt magical,  
but I wasn't relaxed, I knew something was coming, something with red  
eyes. Something that wanted me dead.

Suddenly I found that I wasn't alone, that there was another being  
beside me. This one, though, didn't let off heat. This one didn't have  
a heart beat, yet it was alive and breathing. The person that was  
walking beside me was a man, he was tall and had bronze hair that was  
done up in a casual disseray. His eyes were a beautiful onyx, and I  
was comforted by that color. It felt like it was a good color, a safe  
color.

Suddenly the man pushed me behind him say, "Bella, don't worry. You'll  
be safe..." I knew this man, I trusted him and...I loved him? I  
couldn't tell exactly how I felt, then again it was a dream. Three  
figures came out of the woods. James and Victoria were two of them,  
they saw me, and there eyes grew into an even deeper, more frightening  
red than before.  
"Ah, the escapee. We finally meet again," James sneered.

The man beside me growled, "You won't lay a finger on her."  
"Ah, but I always win..." James said before launching himself savagely  
at the man.  
They collided together with a bang, a thunderous bang at that. White  
flashed all over as they fought everywhere at once. Though I was  
frightened, the fear wasn't for my own neck, it was for the man.

I don't know the man in the dream, but he certainly was beautiful. He  
looked lake a Greek god, and he cared about me. I knew he was somewhat  
related to the - dare I say it - vampires, but he wasn't bad, I could  
tell that much from the color of his eyes.

The next day I woke up for the first time. A nurse was in the room  
with me, checking my vital signs. I was bandaged from head to toe, I  
couldn't move. Not one bit.

"It's nice to see you awake, dear. You've been out for a long time,"  
the motherly nurse said to me.

"How long?" I asked.

"Only a couple weeks, it hasn't been that bad. I have to go now, dear,  
but I'll send someone in to get the T.V. working for you." with that  
the nurse left the room.

A couple weeks? That wasn't nearly as bad as I had expected. AT least  
now I'd be able to go.

The rest of the day was a parade of doctors coming in and out of the  
room to check on me. A psychiatrist even examined me, though I don't  
see the point. After awhile it got dark out and I promptly fell  
asleep.

About a week later they released me, but I wasn't allowed to go to my  
father just yet. I had to learn self-defense. The police were brining  
me to a private teacher. I would stay with the teacher for a month or  
two and he, (or she, I don't know yet) would 'home school' me and  
teach me self defense. After that, I was off to Forks.

**So, what do you think? I always want to know you're opinion! REVIEW!! And I thank those who do review greatly, they are doing me a great favor! **


	5. Self Defense

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short when I said they would be getting longer... BUT! I updated twice in two days, so, its not that bad, right? Anyway, the chapters will be getting longer! I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and yet, I can still go on. **

It was about a twenty minuet drive to the instructors home. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I had never met this person, yet I was going to live with them for at least a month. For goodness sake, I didn't even know their name yet!

The car I was in slowed to a halt and I pulled my bag of cloths that the cops that had rescued me had bought for me out of the car. They were good people, but they were never going to catch the two ... vampires that had taken me.

The house we had pulled up to was on the smaller side, but it was in excellent condition. It was painted a pale yellow color, with white doors and frames. It looked nice enough, homey and comfortable. I liked it immediately.

The cop, Hal, brought me up to the door and knocked. A cheery women opened the door, she was tall and slender and wore loose clothing that looked more comfortable than anything else I've ever seen. A huge smile was stretched across her well tanned skin, showing her perfect white teeth. her black hair fell out of the bun she was wearing when she looked down and me.

"Why, Hal, it's good to see you. And you must be Bella. I'm Lucienne," she held her hand out for me to shake. I didn't move, even though I thought it might be okay to shake her hand.

"Well, I'll be leaving you to get settled," Hal promptly turned around and drove away, probably to do more work on catching the killer.

"Well then, I'll show you to your room," Lucienne said, motioning for me to follow her. I followed, but trod lightly. I was afraid _they_ might hear me. I had become a little paranoid since I got out of the hospital, but what do you expect? I was attacked by vampires!

Luicenne's house was comfortable, to say the least. It had well kept mahogany floors and flower walls. the bedrooms and bathrooms were up stairs. I followed Lucienne up the stairs. Her bedroom was to the left of the staircase and mine was to the right. Directly in front of the stairs was a quaint little study. Bathrooms were connected to each bedroom and the study.

Downstairs was the kitchen, a living room, a small dining room, and a huge open room. That room was wide open and airy, Mirrors lined one wall and a ballet bar lined the other. The walls were painted a light cream color and the floor was cedar. In the corner there was a small table with a boom box on top of it. It looked like a dace studio.

Lucienne left me in my room to unpack, and i was thankful for the time alone. It gave me time to think. It gave me some time to relax. I explored, or rather looked around my new room, after all I would be living there for the next month.

My bed was long and narrow. The sheets on it were fresh and crisp, the down comforter looked warm and heavenly soft. My room was fairly plain, it sported light basie walls and a thick caramel carpet. There was a decent sized closet, and there was a clunky computer on the desk across from the bed. An empty bookshelf occupied the wall next to the bed. At the foot of my bed there was a door that led to a small bathroom. The bathroom had a sink, a mirror/cabinet, a toiled (duh), and a bath tub/shower.

Thirty minuets later Lucienne called me down for dinner. Lucienne had already set the table and everything. The food looked delicious, and warm.

"I thought you would like a good home cooked meal. After all, you have been in the hospitable for a long time." She told me.

"Thank you," I replied simply, not really feeling up to talking much.

Dinner was fabulous, chicken pot pie and chicken noodle soup. It was just what I needed. Lucienne even got me to talk to her. I don't know how she did it, but she did. I found myself relaxing, feeling more comfortable than I had in a long while.

"Now, Bella, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow you start you're training, and trust me, it will be grueling." I nodded, bussed my dishes and went upstairs to sleep. Before I climbed into bed I took a shower to give myself some time to think. Tomorrow I would be starting my training, my training for self defense. I would probably end up learning how to use weapons and everything, that would be kind of cool.

The next morning I was woken up by Lucienne tearing my covers off of me. The thing that really bothered me was that I was having a really good dream. I was making out with a really hot guy, the really hot guy from the dream with the vampires...except this time it didn't have the other two in it. Thank god.

"Time to get going, you have forty-five minuets to be down for breakfast. Your training starts now," Lucienne informed me.

Grumbling as I went, I took my shower. I didn't appreciate being pulled out of my bed at...whatever early time it was. The point was that I didn't like waking up before the sun was above the horizon, that's why I always hated school, they expected you to be awake and ready to go before the sun had come up.

Then, as I went downstairs, I felt a cold hand rest on my lower back, forgetting I was safe, I fought back a scream as I moved quickly towards where Lucienne was waiting with my first breakfast in this house.

After eating one of the best breakfasts I had ever tasted and making some sandwiches for lunch, Lucienne threw some sweats at me, I changed into them and went to meet her in the 'room of horror' as her previous students had called it, just as she had instructed.

The next few hours were hard on me, my body wasn't used to doing the things Lucienne was making me do. We did kicks, turns, jumps, and punches. After hours of endless torture, which now I realize why the called the room the 'room of horror', we splayed across the floor eating sandwiches and doing math, reading and other school related things. We finished the day by reviewing what we had done in the morning. I hurt all over.

When it was over for the day, I took a nice long shower. Letting the water pound down on my sore aching muscles, trying to relax them at least a bit. When I finally came out of my room and went downstairs, Lucienne had already made our dinner.

The rest of the month went by in much the same fashion. Lucienne taught me hand-to-hand combat, how to use knives, guns, even swords. (Which, by the way, I thought was way cool...Swords, what is better than swords?) It was amazing what I could do by the end of the month. I even beat Lucienne sometimes, that only happened when we were using swords or knives, and even then I would be having one of my good days.

I became good friends with Lucienne over that time period. She promised me that she would stay in touch with me when I was in Forks, and she promised that she would hunt me down if I stopped practicing daily. She reminded me to not overreact to things that people did, even though it was understandable, it could still get me in trouble.

Finally, I was going home.

**What did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Horrible? REVIEW!! I want to know what you think!!**


	6. Forks

**Okay, I know this is short, but, I'm writing fast, so, its sort of a trade off. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and this is a sad fact of life. **

When I arrived in Forks, it was raining. Big surprise, huh? I was happy that I would finally be allowed to stay with some family. I was even happier that the school was allowing me to have a switch blade with me. Have a weapon was the only thing that could really help me feel safe, despite what other people might think.

The cool thing was that I was allowed to have it out, but only when a teacher was near me or my life was being threatened. Everyone knew that I was coming, too, so that was bound to be interesting. Me? I would rather just blend into the shadows, I don't like attention, especially because that would make me all the easier to find.

When the plane landed I went immediately to get my luggage. i wanted it close to me, it had all my favorite weapons in it, the ones Lucienne said I should be able to have in my room with me. You might say they were my safety net. My suit case didn't just hold the weapons I favored, but they held my tiny wardrobe, which sorely needed improving.

I found Charlie a couple minuets later with next to no trouble at all, after all, the air port wasn't really that busy. The police chief of Forks, that's my dad. Good thing I have the authorities on my side. (Ha. Ha. More like against me...)

"Bella! I'm so glad you're finally here! Can you believe that they wouldn't me contact you that whole time?" Charlie said.

"It's good to see you to Char-dad." My father hates it when I call him Charlie to his face.

"I can't believe what happened! Good thing you've got me!" Charlie said brightly, though underneath I could see that he was deeply troubled and that he was really worried about me. But he didn't need to be, if anything was going to happen to me, it would be out of my control.

"Dad," I started, "You should know I've gone through extensive training so I can defend myself. Lucienne said that that was crucial for me if I ever wanted to be 'okay' again." Bella said.

"Really? They didn't ell me that. Well, maybe you would give me a few pointer the, huh?" Charlie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I don't know. They might be a little advanced for you, old man." I causally replied, going along with what Charlie was doing.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Charlie countered, "Oh, Bella, remember when you said you were looking for a car?" I nodded. "Well, I might have found you one.

I was looking for my own car because I did NOT want to be driving around in Charlie's little ol' police cruiser. I really didn't want to have to debate between being driven to school by the police chief or walking in the rain. That would just stink. Lucienne had gotten one thousand dollars or so for me, (actually more like ten thousand...) so I would have some spending money.

"Really? What kind of car is it?" I questioned Charlie.

"It's...uh...old. But the thing run's great." He responded.

It had possibilities for a nick name at least..., "Hold old i s old? Old as being new when you were a kid or old as in a couple of years old?" I asked...

"Umm..." Charlie responded. By this point we were driving away from the air port, on our way to Forks.

" Well, how much is it?" I asked, after all, I wasn't going to pay an insane amount of money, and there was always gas to think of.

"Well, Bells, I kinda already bought it for you..." He trailed off.

Free. Wow. You can't argue with that price, "Dad, you didn't have to." Now that he _did_ buy a car for me it would make my first day at school that much more bearable.

"It really wasn't anything," Charlie said, he kept talking a bit after that, but I didn't pay any attention. I was looking out the window, thinking, and looking at the landscape that flew by the window. It was beautiful, in it's own way. It was too green for my taste, but still, it had it's good points.

_What if they find me? What if I meet other ones? What if my dream was real? What if..._My mind was running through all the possible what if's of this new school. I was scared, I can say that much at least. Though no one was going to know that I was.

When we reached the call, 'cozy' house I found that I was...happy? I was comfortable instantly in this place. It felt like I finally found a place that was home.

After snapping out of that mini epiphany, I notice my car. And to my intense surprise, I loved it. It had huge bulbous wheels, it was a truck, and a nice red color. It looked like it was one of those cars that you would see standing with the other cars torn to pieces around it. I loved it.

"Oh, Dad, I absolutely love it!" I said, giving Charlie a hug.

My dad wasn't sure what exactly to think, so he just patted me back and said, "Your welcome."

Charlie then kindly carried my bags up to my room and then, thankfully, left me alone in my room to unpack. My room here wasn't much different from the one I had at Lucienne's. The biggest difference was that there was no personal bathroom. I had to share one with Charlie.

After I unpacked I took my bag of toiletries and climbed into the shower. As the shower started my mind wandered. As the water fell down my back in a soothing river I couldn't help but to think about the dream I had in the hospital.

I now knew that the man in the dream was a vampire, but his eyes were gold rather than the red that haunted my dreams. it was terrifying to think that James and Victoria were hunting for me, but the gold eyed vampire had protected me. How strange, yet comforting.

I climbed out of the shower, dressed, and told Charlie i was going to bed. He came up to say goodnight before I turned the light out. Next to my bed I set my switch-blade. Closed, of course. It was a comfort to know that it was close by. Then, lying on my back and looking at the ceiling, I let the steady rhythm of the rain lull me into sleep.

**What do you think of this one? I want to know what you think, (like I've said a million times or so before...) so, REVIEW!!**


	7. First Day

**And here is another chapter! (I'm really on a roll this weekend...I wonder why...) Anyway, enjoy this one! Edward makes his first appearance! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and neither do you. Unless you're Stephine Meyer, and I do**

I woke to darkness and my alarm clock blaring. groggy with sleep I literally rolled out of bed and, no thanks to my training, landed face first on my good friend Mr. Ground.

Groaning and fully awake I picked myself up off the floor. Glancing at my clock, I went to 'primp' myself for my first day of school at Forks high school. With my sopping wet hair in a towel, I went downstairs to find something to eat.

All I could find in the cupboards were some cereals and microwave meals, plus the occasional sandwich ingredient. This meant I would be going to the grocery store after school sometime. We sorely needed things for decent meals. Looking at the clock I realized that I should get going. Charlie was already gone and he had left a not letting me know that he wished me luck on my first day of school in Forks. Shoving the note in my packed I donned my jacket and went out the door and stepped into the chilly, and cloudy, day.

I climbed into my truck and started the engine, it was so loud that I jumped half-a-mile in the air. It took me a second to slow my heart down, but after it had reached a reasonable speed I speed off in search of Forks High School.

When I reached the school I almost found myself laughing out loud, nothing says insanity like laughing at something that isn't really that funny. All the school was was a series of buildings with numbers on them. I found it hilarious. I pulled into a parking space and headed to the office. So far not many people were at the school, hat meat no one was staring at me, yet.

When I got into the office an middle aged woman named Mrs.Cope spoke to me, "You must be Isabella Swan."

"Call me Bella, please," I responded.

"Well then, Bella, here's your schedule and here's a map with the fastest routes highlighted on it. And here's a slip of paper for your teachers to sign. Bring it back here at the end of the day." Mrs. Cope said.

"Will do," I said as I moved outside of the office. Looking at my schedule I saw that I had English first. So, I made my way to the first form of torture the school was offering me.

More people had shown up since I was in the office. People were whispering about me and pointing me out. It was rather uncomfortable to have so many people looking at me. I felt like the main attraction at a circus or something, plus, I didn't like being noticed.

Soon I made it to my first class, English. Can you tell I'm thrilled? When I was with Lucienne I learned more in a day than i learned in a week at school. This was going to be a long, and boring, day. I went up to my teacher, handed him the slip, he signed i. Then I sat down in the desk he indicated. A couple of minuets later people were piling into the room and hurrying to their desks. The bell rang and the torture began.

The worst thing that teachers could make me do was stand in front of the whole class and awkwardly introduce myself and say why I was here. My English teacher made me do that. So, carefully, i made my way to the front of the class, yet I still managed to trip. Lucking for me all that training paid off and I did a roll and back hand springish thing, landing perfectly in front of a dumbfounded class and teacher.

"My name is Bella Swan, I moved here because I saw the corpse of my brutally murdered mother, was kidnapped, tortured, saved, and trained in self defense. My only living relative left is my father, Charlie," I said and walked to the back of the classroom with my head down, fighting the blush that was slowly but surly forming on my cheeks. So much for staying in the shadows, why did my new found self pride kick in? Why?

"That was an...interesting Isabella, but don't make up lies," The teacher said condescendingly.

"Call me Bella, and I have the scars to prove it happened. Don't tell me I'm lying, you weren't there." I shuddered involuntarily at the memories that came with the remembrance.

Shortly after the teacher had started class and set us to work on a worksheet a red-headed, tall, and pimply, guy turned to talk to me, "You were on the news." He sated.

I nodded, "They made me, i didn't want that to happen though, at least not while the people that killed my mother are still alive."

"Can I see your scars?' He asked, obviously interested in them.

I cringed, but obliged him, showing him the still healing heart they had cut into me along with various other scrapes and such.

"I can't imagine ever going through something like that! By the way, I'm Eric." He said, smile at me in a way I'm sure he thought was alluring.

"Good to know, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm supposed to be allowed fifteen minuets every class to practice self defense." I told him.

"Cool," he said.

I got the permission to leave the classroom and I spent the whole time completely relaxed and enjoying my self, something about flips, kicks, and turns in bare feet really made me calm. It was a good feeling. Unfortunately, all good things must come to and end so I made my way back to the English classroom.

The rest of the morning passed in much the same way. I met a very nice, sympathetic, girl named Angela that told me that I was to come and sit with her at lunch. I also met this snooty girl that was way to full of herself and I met a nice boy named Mike that was arguing with that Eric kind. I made it through government, Trig, and Spanish with a breeze, then it was time for lunch.

I always hated eating in the lunch room, it was noisy, people were out of control and it was hard to think if you ever really wanted to. Angela stood in line with me and showed me to the lunch table she sat at. I already knew Mike, Eric, and Lauren, but not the other few. Angela told me their names, but I forgot them almost immediately. one that stood out was Jessica, she seemed to be the 'Queen Bee' as some might say, and I most definitely wanted nothing to do with her.

I ate and talked to Angela, trying not to fiddle with my switch blade, even though it was very tempting. At one point I looked around the cafeteria, trying to get an idea of the school. Most groups were mixed, but there were obviously Jocks, Nerds, and Preps. Then my eyes fell on one table in particular.

The people sitting there were gorgeous. There were three guy and two girls. There was one big, burly guy that had nice curly hair. A supermodel blond, a short pixie like girl, a tall and lanky blond boy, and a bronze haired god. They all looked like gods to me, but the bronze haired boy stood out the most to me.

While I was looking at the most beautiful boy/man I had ever seen, he turned to look at me, his face showing surprise, our eyes locked. I looked away, blushing like only I can blush. You would think that after what I went through that I wouldn't blush so much, yet, that wasn't the case.

"I see you've noticed the Cullens," Jessica said to me.

"Who are they?" I asked, letting curiosity to get to me. There was something oddly familiar about them, I just couldn't quite place it.

"Well, the big one, that's Emmett, the blond girl is Rosalie, Alic is the small one, Jasper is the tall blond, and Edward has the Bronze hair," Jessica informed me like only the Queen Bee can.

"They're quite beautiful, don't you think?" I said, still trying to figure out where I recognized them from.

"Yeah, well, don't go pining after Edward. Apparently he's to good for any girl in this school," Jessica said bitterly. It was obvious that she had tried to go out with him, but failed horribly. To bad, so sad.

For the rest of the lunch period I felt my eyes drifting over to the Cullens table and resting on the bronze haired boy. Towards the end of the lunch period the five of them stood and gracefully walked away to dump their food. Even Emmett, the big one, moved with an inhuman amount of grace. It was kind of creepy.

After lunch I made my way to Biology. I was already dreading gym. Though I was amazing (I know, ism modest) at self defense aka. Martial Arts any other sport I was more than likely going to fall flat on my face and manage to hurt someone else in the process. At least now I wouldn't hurt myself as badly and as frequently as I normally would.

When I walked into Biology, Edward Cullen was the only person in the room besides the teacher. I got my slip signed and the teacher told me to sit next to Edward. Walking past him, out of the corner of my eye, I was him stiffen considerably. What? Was it me? I tired to see if I smelled bad or something. I didn't.

When I sat down next to him, I dared glance in his direction. His eyes were nearly black, and now I remembered why he looked familiar, he was in my dream. He was a vampire, and right now he was glaring dagger at me. The phrase 'If looks could kill' popped into my head. I shook it off. His eyes were nearly black, that meant he was thirsty, and that I was sitting right next to him. I started taking long deep breaths, acutely aware of how close a vampire was to me, just a couple of inches. And this vampire didn't seem to like me one bit. I didn't take my break, I didn't know what he would do if I did.

Finally the bell rang and Edward walked out of the room a little too quickly for a human, but very slow for his kind. I gathered my things and went to my gym class. Gym was going to be horrible, it was gym after all. Not to mention I had just found out that vampires lived in Forks.

Lucky for me, and the unsuspecting civilians of Forks, the coach had me sit out for the class. We were playing bad mitten. I hated bad mitten. The worst thing you could possibly do is to set me lose on a court where I had a hard stick that could really hurt. This wasn't going to be good.

The whole gym class I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Apparently, from my dream, he was supposed to protect me from James and Victoria. Still, I couldn't be comfortable around him. It wasn't what I had thought school would be like. At least five vampires were going to Forks high school there was no telling what was going to happen.

**So, what do you think? Is there anything I could have done better or should have done differently? Let me know by REVIEWING!!**


	8. Edward

**Hello Everyone! I finally managed to get another chapter out!! I'm sorry it took me so long, it was just with the end of school and the start of summer and getting ready for camps and not to forget a bad case of writers block. . . it was just taking me a bit longer than I would have liked to get this chapter out. Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story.  
**

Chapter Eight: Edward

The next few days came and went, but Edward wasn't at school. The rest of the Cullens were at school, but no Edward. The one sunny day we had in Forks, the Cullens weren't there. I wasn't surprised; vampires don't let humans see them in the sunlight.

Everyday I went into the lunchroom and looked for Edward at the Cullens' table, always hoping that he would be there. But everyday when I looked, he didn't show up. Gym was horrible, except when the coach had me show the class some of what I learned with Lucienne. Every night I would practice with various weapons, but never at school.

Then, on a day when I had almost given up hope that Edward would ever show up, I glanced over at the Cullens' table out of reflex. There he was, chatting and laughing with the rest of his family. For the rest of lunch I was completely distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to say to him. I didn't know how he was going to react to me, I couldn't tell him outright that I knew.

I got to Biology early, wanting to talk to Edward. He was already sitting at our table. I was nervous, to say the least, and I knew he could hear the way my heartbeat increased when I saw him.

When I sat down he spoke, "I'm sorry that I didn't get to introduce myself the other day. I'm Edward Cullen."

"So I've heard. I'm Bella Swan... not like you didn't know that already," I said to him.

"Still, it's nice to introduce yourself, being common courtesy and all," Edward said in his velvety-smooth voice. I almost melted, but my stupid little brain kept nagging me. Saying over and over again that he wasn't to be trusted, that he was a vampire.

"Your eyes are lighter!" I announced before I heard what I was saying. "Whoops. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud... it's just, I'm glad you're not thir..." I clamped my hand over my mouth. To my relief, and utter horror, he just laughed. Though that was better than any other reaction, it still made me blush. Stupid cheeks.

"Glad to see someone concerned," Edward said, still chuckling.

"It's not funny! When your kind are thirsty, it gets dangerous. And I should stop talking right now," I was bright red. I was sure of it. And that did not help my situation at all.

"What? My kind? What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Alright, we'll pretend I didn't say anything that is a cause for you to worry. Just know, I won't tell a soul you're secret. Who would believe me, anyway?" God, I was a mess. Now where did I put my pocket knife...?

Edward didn't get a chance to reply because our teacher was talking. Today we were doing a lab. A lab I had already done with Lucienne. She always had fun labs. I felt bad that I was causing Edward so much discomfort; he was good, even though he was a vampire.

We started our lab right away, and it was a breeze, though we didn't talk much. Once Edward brushed my hand with his, it sent an electric shock up my arm, and he immediately withdrew his had. I had forgotten how cold vampires could feel... not that it mattered. I looked at other groups while we worked. Annoying Mike Newton had his book open underneath the table. I found that oddly amusing.

"So, Bella, why did you move to the little, dismal town of Forks?" Edward asked once we were done.

"Don't you watch the news?" I asked. He shook his head at me. "Then I would rather not talk about it."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Edward pressed. Wow. For a vampire, he sure was interested.

I raised my eyebrows. "Wanna bet?"

He rolled his eyes, "Please, just tell me. I really am curious."

I looked at him skeptically, figured that there would be no reason why he would be lying to me, and launched into my story. I told him about walking into my own home and finding my mothers corpse. I told him about being kidnapped, though I didn't say it was by vampires I did drop a few hints. I told him of the torture and the training. At the end of my story Edward looked as if he was going to rip something, or someone, apart.

"I'm so sorry." he said, pain evident in his eyes, "I didn't know it was that bad."

"It's no problem, but I still can't help but to worry. They are still out there and I know they are looking for me, though they aren't aware that I know they're secret. If they did, I would already be dead."

After that, the bell rang and Edward hurriedly left once more. He hadn't been breathing throughout the whole class, though I don't think he knew that I had noticed.

Sighing, I went to gym... my personal hell on earth. We played badmitten and I somehow managed to hit myself on the head _and_ clip Mike on the shoulder all in one swing. What can I say? I'm an overachiever.

The next few days passed in a similar fashion, that is, until one morning in particular. It was an oddball day; there was snow. I quite nearly managed to kill myself when I was walking to my car. I knew that driving was going to be completely horrible.

Surprisingly, driving went as smooth as silk. I was completely taken aback. I pulled into the parking lot, spotting the Cullens by their Volvo. I parked my car and got out. That's when I noticed chains were on the wheels of my truck. I was touched. Charlie never said 'i love you' out loud, but this gesture was the equivalent.

Turning around, I began walking to the school building. That was when I saw Edwards eye's get huge. I looked next to me and saw Tyler's van coming right at me. I moved fast, fast enough to get out of the way, but Edward decided I needed saving.

I felt him crash into me, wrapping his arms around me and bracing himself against Tyler's van. Then, as it was about to come down on my legs he lifted it up easily and pulled me away from it. At this point in time Edward was hovering over me, Looking scared to death about something.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Physically? Yes. Otherwise, no."

Edward moved away from me. "Mentally? What's wrong mentally with you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, even though you're probably one of the only decent . . . things out there, you would just deny every single thing I said and that would just make it much, much worse."

"How do you know I would deny every single word you said?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrow in a perfect arch.

"I just have a hunch," I said. Standing up, I looked around us. We were completely surrounded by cars.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Getting out of here. Because for some reason I've got this feeling that if I stay, bad things will happen." With those words, I jumped up so my legs held me in the air. Moving forward slightly, I did a handstand on the top of one of the nearby cars. I bent my arms and flipped so I would land squarely on my feet, outside of all the cars. It was pretty good, if I don't say so myself.

"Bella, you shouldn't be doing things like that," Edward scolded, climbing over the cars.

"I disagree. There's not a scratch on me, not even a bruise," I said.

"Bella, you hit your head pretty hard back there," Edward continued, ignoring what I said completely.

I rolled my eyes and started muttering things like 'stupid, egotistical vampire' and 'Stupid shiny, silver Volvo owner' under my breath.

Edward came after me, fighting laughter, and that was because he had super-good hearing. Stupid vampires like Edward have super hearing. I glared at him. He shut up. By this point in time, people were swarming us, asking if we were okay and if I could tell them how to do 'this' and how to do 'that'. It was pretty dang annoying.

Charlie was freaking out; fussing over me and asking many seemingly frivolous questions. They made me wear a neck brace even though I protested, and, on top of that, they made me ride in the ambulance. Lying down. Edward rode in the front. I was pretty upset, and not to mention, I was about to die of embarrassment.

When we reached the hospital, they stuck me in a bed and said that I had to be checked out before they let me leave. Tyler was next to me and god, did he looked horrible. It tore my heart out to see someone so banged up, but it was nothing compared to what had happened to my mother. Tyler kept trying to apologize, even though he was the one that needed a cast and stitches.

I eventually just closed my eyes and pretended to sleep so he would just shut up. He was starting to drive me over the edge. I must have actually fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Edward was in the room.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." Edward was smiling. I hated him for it.

I scowled, "Why aren't _you_ confined to one of these contraptions of doom?"

"It pays to know certain people," he said, smiling. Just then doctor Cullen came in. He was gorgeous, with golden eyes . . . he was a vampire, too. He emitted this aura of trust and gentleness, and suddenly I knew that he could be trusted, even though his origins were shady.

"Hello, Bella! I'm going to be your doctor today," he said in the musical voice that all vampires had, in some form or another.

"Alright. Can I go yet?" I asked, impatient.

Edward and Dr. Cullen laughed at me. "No, not yet, but in a few minutes you will be able to."

I sat restlessly through the examination, waiting for the all clear.

"It seems like everything's alright, but I would take it easy for a couple of days. I don't want you driving either, so Edward will be picking you up from school," Dr. Cullen said.

"Okay," I said with a sigh, "Can I go home now?" I was very eager to get out of the suffocating hospital.

"You're free to go. Your father is waiting for you in the lobby."

With that I stood up, tripped, recovered, and walked out of the room. Edward followed. I turned around to face him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked, feeling a bit desperate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly.

"You do know what I'm talking about, yes you do." I said, clearly angry.

"No. I really don't." Edward said.

"Ugh!" I yelled, exasperated. "How can you be so cruel? I don't know what it is with your kind. I thought you were different, but apparently not." I said.

"But I am different," Edward said.

"You are, but only in one little way. You prefer the mental torture. You're just as sadistic as them." I turned to leave, but Edward held me back.

"I am not sadistic, and I am not like them," Edward said, grief displayed plainly on his face.

"Then why do you insist upon making it worse?" I asked in a hushed tone before walking away quickly. For a second, though, it looked like he was going to tell me everything. But as quickly as the second came, it was gone, concealed once more by the cold exterior that he seemed determined to support.

My father was waiting where Dr. Cullen said he would be, and I was never so happy to see him. We left immediately. When we got home, Charlie ordered pizza so I didn't have to cook. We ate and I went to bed. Carrying my huge secret, all by myself, was starting to take its toll on me.

**Alright, just one more thing, REVEIW!! If people review with their thoughts and ideas, well . . . that just might make these updates speed up. The more reviews I get, the faster these chapters come out!!**


	9. Someone That Cares

**Hello Everyone! I thought I would get one more chapter in before I leave for camp. I'll be gone for two whole weeks so I won't really be able to update for a while, Sorry about that! Anway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's not that long, but I wrote it in a day, and that's pretty fast, okay? I'll try to update right when I get back from camp! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would know what is going to happen in Breaking Dawn, but I don't. **

Edward is a mystery to me. He intrigues me and he drives me absolutely batty. He's beautiful, he's smart, but he is a vampire. I don't understand how someone so good, so kind, so...perfect, could be one of them. He seems like so much more than what he pretends to be. There's something about him that just, draws me in, and it's not just that he looks amazing. He saved my life, and I don't know why. I plan to find that out, just as I plan to make him admit he's a vampire. All I really am hopping for is someone that cares, someone that I can talk to, someone I can tell the whole truth too, not just half truths. Edward is the one, though he is in conflict, I just...I just hope he'll...he'll...he'll be the same one I saw in my dream. I need that one to come along, I need that, if I'm going to survive.

Edward came to pick me up like his father had said he would. He came up and rang my door bell, I was eating breakfast at the time, well...okay. I was really fussing over how he was going to act after my little tinny outburst the other day. When my door bell rang I just about jumped out of my skin, I had forgotten that he was picking me up today. I had my pocket knife out when I went to answer the door, and there he was, his hair dripping wet and in all its glory. I was completely surprised.

My mouth completely full of a cereal bar I spoke, "What are you doin' here?"

Edwards eyes were twinkling, "Picking you up for school, just like I promised my father I would do. You weren't planning on going on your own, were you?"

"Oh. Right. Come in, I have to get a few things together before we leave," I said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry I just about attacked you, I didn't remember that you were coming." I ran up to my room, blushing, hearing Edwards laughter on the floor below me.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," I said, once I had my school things.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Edward said, getting up to go. I followed him outside to where his car was, the shinny silver Volvo was sitting in my drive way. I didn't like the way it looked at me, it was mocking me. I just knew it. (I know, I'm a little insane. But hey, I have a huge secret to carry, I have a right to be slightly crazy...) I narrowed my eyes at the car.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"I don't like the way that car is looking at me."

"Right. Because cars can look at you..." Edward said, rolling his eyes, and holding the door out for me. He was way too much of a gentleman. I hated him for it, but it was so cute... God, what's wrong with me? I'm becoming all girlish around him. This can't be good.

"They can and they do. Trust me," I said sitting in the passenger seat.

"Not to sound mean or anything, it's just that I don't think cars can look at you, they don't even have any eyes!" Edward said. And thats how our argument of whether or not cars have eyes, and can look at you started. We argued all the way to the first bell. We both had lost track of time.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said, as I was leaving for English, "Sit with me at lunch?"

"What? I thought you were ignoring me," I replied.

"I decided that I didn't want to ignore you anymore, you see, I am quite a selfish person."

"Uh-huh. I'll think about it." I said leaving for my first part of heck for the day.

At lunch, I looked over to where the Cullen's sat, they were all there, but Edward wasn't there at all. My heart fell a little, against my will mind you. I went to sit with my normal group, more than slightly disappointed that Edward wasn't waiting for me. Thats when Angela tapped me on the shoulder, "Edward Cullen's staring at you." She was pointing at one of the tables, I looked up, surprised, and when my eyes met his, he motioned for me to come sit with him.

"Um...I..uh...better go see what he wants," I said, grabbing my tray and walking over to sit down with him. Mike was sulking.

"Hello, Bella," He said when I sat down. I nodded at him.

"So.." I said, for lack of words, "Whats up?" Wow. That was really, really lame. Not that I cared about that, its just that the most witty thing I cam up with to say was 'What's up?' Maybe somethings wrong with me...wait, nope can't be that. I've already gotten too many problems.

"Nothing much, you?" He said.

"A lot of crappy things. I dislike it intensely," I said.

"And what might those things be?" He asked, obviously intrigued.

"Well, there is this one guy I know that is being a total jerk and not telling me something that I really have the right to know, because even he knows that I know that he knows what I'm talking about. That's just frustrating, oh, and I keep on having very vivid nightmares about the people who kidnapped me," I shuddered involuntarily.

"Hmm...sounds bad. Say, would talking about your nightmares help any? I'm pretty good with stuff like that," Edward said.

"No, no really. If I did I would be giving away a very important piece of information to you, one you would probably feel uncomfortable about knowing..." I said.

"Please?" He breathed, looking out from under his eye lashes.

Wow, what just happened? "Err...what?" I said, completely dazzled.

"I was asking about the dream." Edward smirked.

"How did you do that?" I asked, staying of subject.

"Do what?"

"Dazzle me, it's not natural for someone to be able to do that," I said to him.

"I dazzle you?" Edward said, intrigued.

"That was the first and only time," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's what you think," Edward said, flashing me a wonderful looking crooked grin. It was nice to see him smile, and at me for that matter.

"You better get going, class is going to start soon," Edward said.

"Huh? Wuh?" I said, looking around. Sure enough there were only a few stragglers left in the lunch room. I got up to go, but noticed Edward was still just sitting in his spot.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No, sometimes it's healthy to skip a class every once in a while," He said smiling. I shrugged and headed to class, bummed that he wasn't going to be there.

When I got to class the room was mostly filled and it was seconds before the bell was going to ring. I just made it to my seat when the bell rang. Thank goodness I wasn't late, I hated being late or absent, it ruined my record. Though I don't really know why I care...maybe it's because my mother had drilled it into me so many times before.

"Good afternoon class!" The teacher started out, "Today we will be doing something extra special, as you probably know, there is a blood drive coming soon and I thought it would be good for you to know your blood types so you can participate, parent permission is needed." The teacher then proceeded to stab Mike in the finger, slowly ooze some of the blood out of it and demonstrate how typing worked. I started feeling light headed, and then it hit me why Edward was skipping Biology. Vampires and bleeding humans are not a good mix.

I put my head down on my desk, feeling sick. The teacher came up to me and asked me if I was alright, I shook my head. He asked if anyone would take me down to the nurses office. Mike volunteered right away. I felt to sick to argue with him.

"Keep your hand in your pocket," I ordered Mike. He obliged. He helped me along to the nurses office, I was leaning heavily on him, I couldn't help it, I felt so sick.

I couldn't walk much more so I made Mike help me to the ground, I didn't want to end up throwing up on the side walk. I put my head between my legs and was breathing deep breaths. It was actually helping.

"Bella!" I heard a fermilar velvety smooth voice say. I looked up to see Edward running towards me with a worried look on his face.

"I'm not here!" I said, not wanting to deal with him.

"Whats wrong with her?" Edward asked Mike.

"She started feeling sick, we're doing blood typing in biology," Mike said.

"Mike, why don't you go back to class and I'll take Bella to the nurse," Edward said.

"No, the teacher said that I had to take her to the nurses, so that's what I'm going to do." Mike said defiantly.

Edward didn't bother arguing with Mike, and, ignoring my protests, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the nurse. I stuck my tounge out at him when he wasn't looking at me. He carried me way too easily for a human, and that bothered me. I mean, of course I knew his secret, but he should have at least be acting a bit.

Edward brought me to the nurses office and told her what was wrong with me. She said something, but I wasn't listening. When Mike came in with Eric, I got out of the room as fast as possible, Eric was bleeding and I couldn't stand the smell of blood.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood?" Edward said to me.

I shook my head, "Its the smell of blood that disgusts me. It smells like rust and...yuck. Its gross. It makes me feel sick. Ironic huh?"

Edward started nodding his head, but stopped quickly. Then he proceeded to get me out of gym, which I was very, very grateful for. After that he drove me home, after all he was my only way home besides walking. In the car he was playing Debussy, my favorite. And looking at him, at his eyes, I saw something I never thought I would see in a vampire. I saw that he cared, that he cared about me. Finally, someone that cares.

**Okay, people. If you review enough today I just might be able to get another chapter out before I leave for two whole weeks. So review! (Hint hint nudge nudge...) Seriously! REVIEW! I will love you forever if you do!!  
**


	10. AN SORRY!

**Okay, so here's the deal. I have writers block. I know, it stinks. I can't think of what should happen next, and I just can't seem to write. Believe me, I've tried. I was trying to write the next chapter while I was at camp, it wasn't going so good. So, what I am now asking you to do is give me your ideas on what should happen next, because I'm brain dead. If I come up with something, I'll let you know by posting the chapter, though that is highly unlikely. If you want this story to continue, I need your input! Please help. Oh, and I am TRUELY sorry for having to do this, but I really do want this story to continue. **


	11. Port Angles

**Yay! I'm unstuck! I will have to say thank you to one person in particular, wingedspirt, thank you so much! All your constructive reviews are what made this chapter happen! Remember, the more reviews I get, the happier I am, the happier I am, the fast I write. So, please, without further distractions (except for the disclaimer) hear is chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: Everything twilight is Stephine Myers. I am soooo jealous. **

After my realization the other day, I was feeling pretty good. I had made progress with the only vampire that I knew. And now, just maybe, I was safe from Victoria and James. Just maybe. I was expecting Edward to come pick me up in a couple of minuets, so I put my things together and grabbed a cereal bar. I wasn't really a breakfast kind of person. Exactly three minuets later Edward knocked on my door. I didn't bother to go answer it, and instead I told him to just come in.

"Good morning, Bella," He said politely.

"Morning," I said, my mouth full of the cereal bar I was enjoying.

"You ready to go now?" Edward asked me.

"Just a second," I said, grabbing a glass of water and chugging it down. "Okay, I'm ready now."

I grabbed my things and followed Edward to his car, he opened the door for me just like a gentleman would. I climbed in the passenger side and he started the car. After we started driving, I looked over at him, he wasn't looking at the road, just at me. I looked into his eyes, and I saw something there, something directed at me. Then Edward turned back to looking at the road, breaking the intense look we had shared.

I could feel my heart beating faster than it normally did, pounding in my chest, making me slightly light headed. Luckily, I managed to calm myself down. Thank goodness for those breathing exercises. They really worked.

At school I passed through the morning in a blur, nothing much happened, and I couldn't wait until it was lunch time. When I finally got to lunch I saw Edward sitting at the same table as yesterday. He was right there, waiting for me with his plate of food that he'll never eat, smiling like he had just gotten the best present you could ever get.

"Hello," I said, sitting down.

"Hello," He said back.

"So..." I said trailing off, trying to think of something good to say.

"How has your day been?" Edward beat me to it, though it really wasn't the most clever thing to say, he still said something first.

"Eeh," I said shrugging, "You?"

"Boring, up until now that is." At that I, of course, turned bright red.

"So, Edward, when are you going to admit what you are? Because we both know that you're not human."

"Admit what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop doing that!" I said, losing my temper, "You always do that! I can't stand it anymore and I don't want to talk to you until you admit it," I said, then I set off to ignoring him.

"Come on, Bella! Its not that big of a deal!" Edward said. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Okay, maybe it is, but I can't tell you, its against the rules." Edward said.

"Yeah well, in you're situation, it's not. I already know about what you are, I know that you're whole family is the same, 'vegetarians', but still the same. I know this because I was almost killed by one of your kind, I was almost destroyed by one of them. I know that because they are hunting for me at this very second, they want me dead. So, Edward, it is not against the rules to tell me, I..." I stopped, realizing that I was about to start shouting.

Edward looked at me with sad eyes, "I still can't, because, because I am a monster, I'm the bad guy."

"Edward, believe me, you're not the bad guy. You're the good one. I wish you could see things from my point of view. I really wish you could." I told him as I put my hands in between my head. Then Edward laughed.

"Whats so funny?" I asked him angrily.

"Nothing. Its just that your boyfriend, Newton, is debating weather or not he should come over here and break up our fight." I snickered.

"That's Mike for you, annoying as can be. Back on subject, I expect you to tell me, if you ever want me to open up to you, if you ever want me to trust you, you're going to have to trust me too." I said.

Edward nodded, "So, why don't we talk about something else."

"You know, I still don't like the way you're car looks at me. Seriously, it needs an attitude adjustment."

* * *

The next day was horrible. It stunk. It sucked majorly. It was a day in hell. It was that bad, at least for me. In English Eric asked me to the dance, I said no. And in Gym Mike asked me, and it took me like, ten minuets, to force it through his thick skull that i didn't want to go with him. I finally made the excuse that I was going to Seattle that weekend. I had told Eric the same thing, so, I thought I could use the same excuse again.

In the parking lot, Edward cut me off, smiling at me like a goon. That's when I knew something was up. I saw Tyler getting out of his van, and coming over to me, I rolled down my window, and told him I was sorry that I couldn't move, it was just that Edward was blocking my way. Then he asked me to the dance. I told him I was going to Seattle that weekend. He shrugged and said, well, there's always prom. Ugg...I glared at Edward, he was laughing so hard that if vampires could have tears, he would have had them streaming down his face. Stupid vampire.

* * *

Even though I wasn't going to the dance, I had agreed to go with Angela, Jessica, and Lauren to get them their dresses. We were going to Port Angles right after school that Friday and would be getting back around seven. I left a note letting Charlie know that he would have to take care of dinner by himself that night. I really hoped that he wouldn't burn the house down, but I really did need to get out of the house.

The dress shopping took almost no time at all, which was surprising. I asked Angela where a book store was, I wanted to get something to read. Forks library was next to non-existent and I was sorely in need of something good to read. I told them I would meet up with them at the restaurant in an hour.

When I passed the book store I saw a bunch of dream catchers and an overly nice looking lady smiling at me. That was one conversation I wanted to avoid. So, I just walked around aimlessly. Eventually I found myself somewhere I didn't recognize, there were no more shops and the buildings looked run down and groudey. I turned around, I needed to get out of this place. That's when I saw some loud, boisterous men coming at me. There were five of them and they wanted to get my attention. I turned around quickly and walked fast, rounding the corner. Two of the men were behind me.

I rounded the next corner and I stopped dead in my tracks, the rest of the group was standing right in front of me. I hadn't been followed, I'd been herded. I looked at each of there faces, they were laughing and jeering at me, closing in. That's when I spoke..

"If you come one step closer to me, I swear you won't recognize your own face in the morning,"

"Oooh, look, the little girl thinks she can take us on!" They all laughed.

"I'm not kidding. But, its up to you if you want to attempt anything. After all I am just a week girl on her own." I said, provoking them.

One of the men came up to me and grabbed my arm, "Big mistake, buddy," I said. Then I twisted him around and slammed him on the ground. All of the others rushed me at once, so, obviously, I did a coffee grinder like thing, it knocked them all off there feet. One recovered faster than the others and wrapped there hands around my neck, I brought him over my head and slammed him on the ground. I elbowed another in the stomach, kicked another in the groin, and made another's knee caps buckle. Whilst all this was happening a car pulled up beside me, I heard a male voice tell me to get in. I obliged. I flipped backwards and slid into the car. I shut the door quickly and the car sped away.

"Bella, what were you doing back there?" Edward asked me, because, he was of course the one that rescued me.

"I was defending myself," I said.

"That's not what I mean, I meant, why were you in that neighborhood?" He asked, concerned.

"I was there because I got lost. Believe me, it wasn't intentional," I told him.

"Bella," He said.

"What?"

"Just keep talking to me, I just...I just need you to make me think that it was better that I leave those men alone, and that they don't deserve to die. Please, just talk about something unimportant," He pleaded.

So I babbled on and on about nothing in particular. Hopping that that would help, at least somewhat. It seemed like it did, or at least I hopped so. Eventually I noticed we were leaving Port Angles, and I told Edward that Angela and the others would be worried about me. So, he brought me back.

"Bella! Where were you? We were so worried! What happened?" They burst as soon as they saw me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, nothing happened, I just ran into Edward here." I said.

They just noticed Edward, and they all were ogling at him, like I normally did when he wasn't looking at me. Edward just smiled, "Do you mind if I take Bella to eat something? It looks like you already ate. I can bring her back home too."

"Okay..." Angela said, completely dazzled. I glared at Edward, he shouldn't abuse his power. The three left and we walked into the restaurant. This would be interesting.

**Alright, you know the drill. R & R! I really want to know what you think, what your favorite part of the chapter was, what your least favorite part of the chapter was, what you think should happen next (that helps the most, it gets ideas flowing through my brain) Anyone who does this will be thanked whole heartedly and will have a chapter dedicated to them, alright? Now, REVIEW! What are you waiting for? Review!**


	12. The Truth

**Hello Everyone! I thought I should get at least one more chapter in before I leave for camp. I'm going to the Swedish Concordia Language Camp and I only know about 11 words. . . Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and special thanks to ImagineXD for giving me input! THANK YOU! And thanks again to wingedspirt!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would know what is going to happen in Breaking Dawn, but I don't. **

Edward brought me into the restaurant, he still was a little edgy, but all together, it didn't seem like he was going to go and kill those men. I already gave them a taste of what I could do, I don't think that they would be coming after me for a long while. Still, Edward was having a hard time calming himself down.

"Table for two," Edward said to the female hostess. She was prettier than me, nice blond hair that curled nicely, blue eyes, tall, skinny. She was beautiful, and Edward didn't seem to really notice. She glanced over at me, and smirked, she thought I didn't have a chance with Edward. Boy, did she have to wrong idea.

"Right this way," She said, swaying her hips as she walked in front of us. Edward was keeping a careful distance from me, trying not to touch me at all, and he was doing a very good job of it. "Here's you table," She said. It was in the middle of the room, surrounded by people. I started to sit down.

"We would like something more private," Edward said, slipping the waitress a couple twenties. I was surprised, no one ever refused there seats, that only happened in movies. The girl looked stunned, but she obliged Edward and lead us to a different table. It was a booth and it was out of view of most everyone in the restaurant. I liked the spot we had, it was secluded enough that now I could probably managed to get something out of Edward, I might just be able to make him admit what he was.

"Thank-you. This is much better," Edward smiled, dazzling the hostess, I rolled my eyes.

"Err...here are your menus, your waitress will be with you shortly," The girl said, walking away in a dazed stupor. It was unfair the kind of effect Edward had on people. It wasn't normal, at all.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me after the waitress was gone.

"I'm completely fine," I said, shrugging, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, most people that have just experienced something so traumatic would be breaking down right about now, you know that right. You amaze me Bella, you really do."

"You know as well as I do, Edward, that I'm not normal at all, plus, I've dealt with worse things, that wasn't a big deal. It was actually kind of nice that I got to exercise my skills a bit, I was getting sorta rusty. I haven't been practicing as much as I really should..." I trailed off.

"Bella, you are truly amazing." Edward shook his head.

"By the way, why did you want to kill those guys, I was handling them just fine, you didn't need to come in and play knight in shining armor, though it was nice of you," I said.

"I didn't like the way they were thinking about you," Edward said.

I raised my eyebrow, "Thinking about me? Edward, are you saying that you can read minds?"

Edwards eyes widened, but then our waitress came, "Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress had eyes only for Edward, she didn't even notice me.

"Bella?" Edward said, directing the attention towards me.

"Umm...I'll have a coke," I said.

"Two cokes, please," Edward said politely to the waitress. She nodded, dazzled by Edwards smile. She walked away quickly, no doubt to dish out about Edward, the amazingly good looking.

"What makes you think that?" Edward said, continuing our conversation.

"You kind of just implied it, I'm not an idiot, Edward," I said, looking at him pointedly.

"Right..." Edward took a deep breath. I waited for him to say something else, but, unfortunately, the waitress decided to take that moment to pop up again.

She set our drinks down in front of us, "Are you ready to order?" She only looked at Edward.

"Bella?" He said, once again directing the attention at me.

"Umm...," I said, scanning the menu, "I'll have the chicken quesadia." It sounded good, so why not order it? The waitress wrote it down.

"And for you, sir?" She said.

Edward just shook his head, "Nothing for me." Of course not, he never eats. The waitress walked away once more to the kitchen.

"Drink," Edward ordered me. I drank, I didn't really want to get him mad.

"Bella, I think you deserve to know something about me, not that you don't already know," He said, looking me in the eyes, for a minuet I forgot to breathe.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe," Edward reminded me, chuckling.

"Thank goodness you're finally going to tell me! I've been waiting forever to hear you say this," I said to him.

He smiled at me, then, getting more serious, spoke, "Bella, I'm a vampire." I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. He must have thought I was crazy, and he looked at me like I was.

"Edward, you don't know how good it is to hear you say that, finally," I couldn't stop smiling.

"I don't understand," Edward said, confused, "I wouldn't think that telling you I was a vampire was a good thing..."

"Edward, this means that I can tell you everything now, so, I guess now you'll know how I picked out that you were a vampire, I've known since our first Biology class. The one where you were glaring daggers at me, by the way, why weren't you breathing? I mean, I know you don't need to breathe and all, but, isn't that part of the disguise..." Edward started laughing. "What?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"It's just that I didn't think you actually knew, I thought you were just guessing. It really had my family scared for a while. But then you didn't tell anyone, why didn't you tell anyone?" Edward asked me.

"I didn't tell anyone because it was pointless. They wouldn't believe me, and plus, you're vegetarians, you're not like the ones I've seen before," I shuddered.

"Thank you for not telling anyone. And Bella, I can read minds, I just can't read yours and that intrigued me at first and then...your smell..." Edward dragged off inhaling deeply. I started to blush.

"Here's your food," The waitress said, putting my plate down in front of me. "Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked Edward. Is it just me, or does that have a double meaning? Edward shook his head and the waitress left.

Once she left Edward and I got to talking. We talked almost constantly, at least while I wasn't chewing. I completely cleaned my plate off, not wanting to waste any of it. Edward thought this was funny, so he laughed. He also thought it was funny when I talked with my mouth full. By the end of the meal we were joking like old friends. He had told me that he was a vampire, he had told me that he could read minds, just not mine. He had told me the truth, he had finally let me know what was going on. And now, now I was going to be able to tell him everything. I can't believe I finally got to hear the truth.

**Remember to REVIEW! And if you tell me your favorite part, your least favorite part, and what I could do better, or just one of them, I will dedicate a chapter to you! Alright, so hop to it! Oh, and Tack (Thank you in Swedish) for reading, and hopefully reviewing!**


	13. They Found Me

**Yay! I'm updating twice in one day! I was really bored studying my Swedish so I decided to write another chapter! Yay me! Anyway, R & R, and remember, if you give a detailed review a chapter will be deticated to you! Special thanks to ImagineXD once again!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would know all about Breaking Dawn, but I don't. I have to wait like everyone else. **

* * *

After we finished eating, Edward and I left right away. I was practically walking on air. I was particularly excited to get in the car, because then I would finally be able to tell someone the whole story - not just half of it.

When we got in the car, Edward was the first one to speak, "So, Bella. Are you finally going to tell me exactly what happened? Not sparing any of the gory little details?"

"Are you sure you can handled it?" I asked him, he nodded. I took a deep breath and told him. I told him everything. I told him all about finding my mothers corpse lying cold on my living room couch, about being stuck in a cave for weeks on end without any signs of humanity, about my slow escape, about all the fear I had felt. I said it all.

When I finished an awkward silence filled the air, "You actually went through all of _that _with no one the wiser? " Edward asked me. I nodded.

"How did you survive? I would have gone crazy under that amount of pressure!" Edward was flabbergasted. I couldn't tell if he was faking it or if he was truly, honestly, astonished.

"Remember, I did that personal training thing? That helped me recover more than they knew. It also helped me learn how to walk across a stable surface, sorta." I said with a light laugh.

"Bella, how can you be so nonchalant about this? It's a very serious matter!" Edward was looking at me like I had grown a second head.

I rolled my eyes, "You think I, of all people, don't know that? I'm just feeling absolutely fabulous right now, so that outweighs any other feelings I'm having at this particular point in time."

"I see," Edward seemed skeptical, but let it drop all the same. At this point I noticed that we were already at my house, and we were just sitting in m driveway.

"You want to come inside? The chief won't be home for at least tow hours - he's watching the game at Billy's, " I said. I really wanted Edward to stay. After all, who else besides a gorgeous vampire did I have to share my abundant happiness with?

"Sure, I guess I can stay awhile." Edward said to me.

I moved to get the car door, but Edward was already there, holding it open for me. I smiled . . . and blushed. I grabbed the spare key Charlie and I kept in the eve and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Swan residence," I said while gesturing to Edward that he could come in.

"Feel free to make ourself at home," I said to Edward while I put the key back in it's proper place.

When I turned around I saw Edward sitting in a plain chair at my kitchen table. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing!" I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "I'll be right back, Edward. I just have to grab something from my room," I said while heading for the stairs.

"Hurry back," Edward said while making himself more comfortable in my kitchen chair.

I practically skipped down the hallway, I was in a really good mood. That all ended when I opened my bedroom door.

In front of me was on of my worst nightmares - to some extent.. My room had been torn apart. It looked like a wild animal had been searching through my things, which probably wasn't to far from the truth. The most disturbing part of it all was the walls. The walls were spattered with blood, and on the wall above my bed a message was written in blood. "We're coming " was all it said, but those two words fueled a fear deep inside of me that hadn't been burnt out yet. _At least my compuer is still intact, _I thought to myself. At least I could find something good out of this. I shut the door and slid down so I was sitting, I put my head in my hands and started to breathe. I was trying very hard not to start hyperventilating.

A couple of seconds later I heard Edwards foot steps coming up the stairs. He must have sensed that something was wrong with me - or something bad had happened to me. When Edward came up and saw me attempting to keep calm and collected, he got upset.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked me, concern clearly displayed on his face.

I lifted my head out of my hands, "Just look in my room and you'll understand." I scooted away from the door so Edward could get in. He opened the door and stepped inside. Not a minet later I started to haear a low growel coming from m bedroom. Edward was angry, or upset, or both. Edward walked out of the rom more slowly than normal.

"I told you you would understand," I said, standing up. I had recovered from the chock faster than I thought I would.

"Bella, get in the car now. I don't want you anywhere near hear," Edward ordered me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why do you think I'm going anywhere? I have to clean my room up before Charlie gets home. He can't know a bout any of this. I've got work to do, I can't leave."

Edward didn't say anything to me and instead he just grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder. Then, he was off and running. I colsed my eyes, knowing that if I opened them my dinner would wind up all over Edwards bacck. Not a pretty sight.

When I felt us stop moving I opened my eyes. Edward set me on the ground. He was still freaking out, it was starting to make me edgy. I don't like feeling edgy.

"Now, Edward. What on earth was that for?" I asked him.

"I couldn' let you be in the same house as where they found you. I mean, I am the only one, currently, that knows the whole story," He did have a point, but I was in a listening mood.

"Now listen hear, Edward. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself" Edward started to protest, "I don't care what you think right now. Right now I need to get rid of all the evidence that gives any clue as to who has been in my room, am I clear?" I was speaking quietly, but firmly. Somehow I seemed to have gotten through, becuase he was relaxing a bit and not at all looking like he was going to kill something.

Edward nodded. "Good, now where are we?" I asked. For the first time since we arrived I looked around at my surrondings. There was a big white house in front of me, ares were parked both inside and outside of the garage.

"We're at my house," Edward informed me, "Come on, now is as good of a time as ever to meat my family." Edward took my hand and led me up to the door. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was worried about how they would react to me, a human that knew their secret. When we reached the door i took a deep breath. I was about to step into a house full of vampires. When Edward opened the door his 'parents' were waiting to meat me.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is m wife, Esme," The man said. Carlisle had been my doctor when the car had almost him me. I hadn't yet Esme before, so I was paying the most attention to her. Esme looked like a mother. One that anyone would want to have. She looked like the kind of mom that would bake cookies for her kids - just because.

"I'm Bell, but I'm sure you two already know that," I said smiling. So far, so good. I hadn't been attacked by anything yet.

"BELLA!" I heard a girls vice call and suddenly I was being hugged by a Pixie like vampire.

"Ummm . . . hi?" Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were laughing. I waws just confused, I dind't know this vampire and she was squeezing half the life out of me.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Alice," the girl said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

I took her hand an dshook it, "I'd say 'I'm Bella', but you seam to already know that," I said.

Alice rolled her eyes, "How could I not know you're name? My brother is always talking about you. You know, we're going to become really good friends. Don't let Edward hog you while you're here. My room is the one closest to the stairs. Visit me when he's done being boring, okay?" Alice was quite the character.

"Will do," I replied.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Emmett," A huge guy with musles said to me before sweaping me into a bear hug.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said when I was safely back on the ground and able to use my lungs again. After that I was introduced to Rosalie, the drop dead douregous, and Jasper, who seemed awefully calm and stood very far away from me.

After I had been introduced to everyone I got a chance to look around the room. The far wall was completely glass and a grand piano sat right in the middle of the room.

"Who plays?" I asked, motioning towards the grand piano.

"Oh, Edward! You didn't tell her?" Esme asked her son.

"Not yet," Edward said.

"Well, you must play for her, "Turning to me Esme said, "He is absoluetly fabulous. He could be a concert pianist if he wanted to."

"That good, huh? What isn't Edward good at?" I said in a joking mannor.

"Do you want to hear me play?" Edward asked me. I just nodded my head. Edward took my hand and led me to the piano bench. he had me sit down next to him and then he started playing.

It was amazing, i had never heard such beautiful playing, it took my breath completely away. The music was slow and mournful, but also sweet, almost too sweet, and happy. It was beautiful. When Edward finished playing I sat there in utter awe of his playing.

"That was amazing, Edward! I've never heard anyone play like that! What was that song you played?" I was eager to find out what it was that had sounded so beautiful.

"It's a lullaby I wrote for someone very special to me, who happens to be sitting right in front of me at this moment in time," Edward said. A smile spread across my face at his words. I couldn't believe that beautiful song he played had been for little ol' me.

"Oh, Edward!" I said while giving him a hug, "what would I do without you?"

"Be safe?" Edward replied. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I would probably have been sucked dry by James and Victoria, you sir," I said poking his chest, "are the only thing that's keeping me from getting killed."

Just then I heard Alice call, "Bella! Edward has had you to himself for long enough! Time for female bonding!"

I sighed, "I guess that means it's time for me to get to know you're 'sister'. Wish me luck!" I slid off of the piano bench and headed up the stairs to see what Alice wanted from me.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed when I entered the room," I though you'd never make it up the stairs! Anyway, I just wanted to get some important things figured out before Edward takes up all of your extra attention."

"All right, I'm listening," I said, waiting to see what Alice was going to say.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to come play a baseball game with us tomorrow and when we can go for a shopping trip together," the little pixie gushed.

"I guess I'll come, though I don't think I'll be able to play with you, after all, i'm only human," I started out, "And we can go shopping together next Sunday, sound good to you?"

"Alice was doing a happy dance because she was so . . . happy. "Yay! I knew you'd be okay with the game! I can't wait to go shopping with you! We'll have so much fun together!" Alice grabbed my hands and started spinning me around with her. We goofed off together while we were in her room. An hour later I decided I had to get home, Charlie would be getting home soon and I still needed to clean up that mess. I left her room to find Edward waiting ouside for me.

"I assume it went well?" Edward asked.

"It did. Alice is a hoot, though a tad bit more enerjectic than I would normally like."

Edward smiled, "Well, do you want a tour of this place?" Edward asked. I nodded and then added, "But we have to make it quick."

* * *

Thirty minuets later and I was back home, Charlie still wasn't home yet and Edward had left; I decided I didn't need to worry about dinner because Charlie had been at Billy's. tomorrow I was going to play baseball with the Cullens, boy, was that going to be interesting. When I went to my room it was compeletly clean and Edward was sitting in my rocking chair. My face broke out into a silly grin when I saw him sitting there.

"What are you doing in my room, Edward?" I questioned him.

"Making sure nothing nasty come in through your window," he replied causally.

"I'm glad to see your concerned, and how the heck did you get into my room?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, "Through the window, or course," he answered, guesturing to my now open window.

"Will you be spending the night, Edward?"

"If that's alright with you."

I was about to answer when I hear Charlie get home. "Be right back," I told Edward before io wnet to see Charlie.

"Bells! I'm home!" he called.

"Hey dad," I said when I reached the bottum of the stairs.

"Hey honey, did you have a good day with your friends?" he asked me.

"Yeah, of course I did. I'm going to bed now, okay?" I said.

"Alright, see you in the morning," Charlie said, giving me a hug. I hurried upstairs to see Edward.

He was still sitting in my rocking chair when I got into my room. "As I was saying, I have no problem with you staying here . . . under one condition." I said, an 'evil' plan forming in my mind.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, "And what might that be?"

"You must be on my bed, with me, all night. The only time you're allowed to move off of my bed is if Charlie comes to check on me, alright?" I watched Edward, curious to see what he reaction would be.

Edward looked surprised by my 'condition', "Okay, I agree, but why staying on your bed?" he asked me.

"Well, it will make me feel safer having you near enough to touch," I offered, "Now please exuse me while I have 'human moment'. Don't move a muscle while I'm gone, mister." I gathered the tings I would need to get ready for bed and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas in thirty minuets. I hollered "Good Night" to Carlie, then headed to my bedroom.

When I got back in the room Edward was in the same position he had been in when I left for my 'human momnent'. When I burst out laughing Edward moved.

"I didn't mean literally!" I said as I continued laughing. I really didn't know why this was all so hilarious to me, but it was.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I really am tired now, so I've going to sleep. By the time I turn this light off you had better be touching this bed is some way, shape, or form," I warned him as I climbed under the covers of my toasty warm bed.

When I shut off my light Edward was sitting at the end of my bed. "Goodnight, Edward!" I sang.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said softly back. He started humming my lullaby and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This has been the longest chapter yet! I hope I can keep making them longer! Oh, and check out my new story Vampires, Wearwolves, and Wings. I hope you like it!  
**


	14. The Medow

**Hello everybody! And how are you? I must say, this is my favorite chapter yet, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and please remember to review when your done! Review make me write faster!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Even though I wish it was...**

* * *

In the morning I woke to find light streaming into my eyes and Edward smiling at me from the edge of my bed. I rolled over and put a pillow over my head, mumbling about the darned sunlight.

Edward pulled the pillow away from my head, I rolled over to glare at him, but instead sunlight attacked my eyes. "Ah! The light! It burns!" I called out, squinting my eyes. Edward was laughing at me so I squint-glared at him. By the time he stopped laughing my eye's had adjusted to the morning light.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Edward causally asked. My eyes widened until they were roughly the size of saucers, possibly bigger.

"Oh. My. God. What did I say? Was it horrible? Oh, god!" I was completely freaking out about the news Edward had just given me. I had hopped that I wouldn't talk while he was here, but I can't really say that I'm surprised. I covered my face with my hands, waiting to hear what I said.

"Oh, nothing too bad," I let out the breath I was unconsciously holding, "just my name a couple twenty time..."

I let out a low moan when I hear that and went to seek refuge underneath my blankets. " I can't believe I did that! I just might die of embarrassment!" I cried out from underneath my protective shelter.

"Oh, Bella. It's not that bad. Most of the time you were talking about how it's too green for you here. You only said my name once - and it was followed by a stream of bad names," Edward said.

"You promise?" I asked while sticking my head, and lions mane, out from under the cover so I could see Edward.

"I promise," Edward said sincearly.

"Alright. What the heck is the time?" I asked myself as I s tarted to get out of my bed.

"11:00, Charlie left two hours ago," Edward told me. He was better than my clock.

"Good to know, now, I'm hungry so let's go get the human some breakfast!" I said as I started marching down the stairs and into the kitchen. Edward followed me.

I started to crack my knuckles and do a couple of streatches, "Now, Edward, this is a very special day for you, "I told him seriously, he raised his eye brow, "You get to watch me hunt. Pay close attention because you won't get to see this again any time soon." I turned around and started 'stealthily' moving around the kitchen while I prepared my ceral.

Edward started laughing when I growled at my cereal box. Hey, I was pretending to hunt, okay? Once I had my cereal all ready to eat I set id down at the table and triumphantly took a large bite.

"And that is how i, the master, hunt," I said through bites of my loud - and crunchy - cereal. It was captain crunch, my all time favorie. Edward was still trying to recover from my little display on 'how humans hunt'. I guess I'm a good actor.

"That that cereal worth all the hard work?" Edward asked me.

"Or course it was! It was Captain Crunch! The most elusive - and dangerous - cereal you can possibly hunt! Why shouldn't I think it was worth all the hard work I did? Shesh!" I said while rolling my eyes and grinning from ear to ear. Edward shook his head.

"Bella, go change into some comfortable cloths. I want to take you somewhere special today."

"Alright, I'll just clean up my breakfast first," I said, moving to to clean it up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you," Edward said, shooing me off to change.

When I got to my room I decided to go with jeans and a random clean T-shirt. After changing, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. iu threw my hair up into a loose high ponytail before I headed back downstairs to Edward.

"I'm ready!" I told him happily.

"Well come on then, lets go,'Edward said whil leading me out the door.

Edward had my car keys and unlocked the divers side door. He moved to get in but I stopped him.

"It's my car, I drive. Plus, I know how the old geezer works: I told Edward. There was no way I was going to let him dive my truck.

"Alright, just follow my instructions, okay?" Edward said to me.

"That sounds just fine to me!" I said smiling, as I climbed into my wonderful truck. I started up the car and it came roaring to life. Edward jumped about a foot in the air, I guess he wasn't expecting my baby to have such a loud voice. God, I loved my truck. Oh, and it didn't look at me funny, unlike Edwards volvo.

I pulled out of my driveway and began following all of Edwards directions, which only consisted of a couple of turns.

"Can't your truck go any faster?" Edward complained a couple of minutes into the car ride.

"Be nice, this truck is old enough to ve your Volvo's grandpa. HAve a little respect for the elderly," I told him.

"Five minutes later I made the last turn onto a dirt road which led to some parking spaces before a hiking tail. I turned to look at Edward, "You serioiusly want me to hike? Are you sure you're right in the head?"

"Yes, I seriously want you to hike, and yes I am sure I'm right in the head," Edward replied while he went to open my door.

"Well, you better hope I don't kill myself by accidentlally tripping of a log," I told him.

"If you trip, I'll catch you before you touch the ground," Edward promised me.

"You had better keep that promise or else. I can promise you you'll recret it, deeply," I told him, eyeing him suspisously.

"Come one, lets go, the sooner we get there, the longer we get to spend there together, okay?" Edward said to me. I nodded and followed him into the woods. I was upset that we weren't using the trail, but I got over it quickly, because all my energy was concentrated on keeping myself from falling and injuring myself. It would not be a good idea to get hurt - bleeding at least - alone in the woods with a vampire.

We had been walking for what seemed like hours when Edward spoke, "Ah! We're getting close! It's starting to get lighter around here!" He said excitedly. I was just glad that my hiking trek was almost over and I would be able to sit on the ground for awhile.

A couple minutes later I could see sunlight starting to peek through the trees. Soon I would be able to sit on my bottom for a good couple of hours.

When I broke into a medow my breath was taken away, it was gorugous. The medow was a percect circle, I could hear a strm near by. Above was a clear blue sky, no a cloud was in sight.

When I turned around to look at Edward he was still in the woods, "What are you waiting for? You know I'm not going to freak out," I told him.

Edward took a deep breath and stepped into the sunlight.

* * *

When I saw Edward in the sun I swear I stopped breathing. His skin shown brillaintly in the afternoon sunlight. My mouth hung open in shock, he was just too darn gorgeous for me.

Edward took my silence as a bad thing, the exact opposite of what it really was, "I'm sorry, I should have never brought you here. We'll just turn around and go back right now." I shook my head forcefully and started moving closer to him. I put my hands on either side of his beautiful face, took a deep breath to calm myself and spoke.

"You are way to beautiful for your own good, Edward. You beauty had me captivated and speechless. We are not leaving until I have look at you for only one hundredth as much time as I want to. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" I spoke in a slow patronizing tone.

Edward cracked a smile, "Of course. We'll stay here as long as you want to stay here. After all, you are the one calling the shots right now." I smiled at Edward and went to sit down. I let my eyes roam over Edwards body slowly, drinking everything in. he just had to be so dang beautiful, didn't he? I couldn't even think strait with him standing there, sparkling in the warm sunlight.

Edward came and sat down next to me, he closed his eyes and lay down on his back he sparkled even more. I couldn't help myself, I just had to touch hij.

I started running my fingers across the back of his hand, I flipped hi hand over and started trailing my gingers across his palm, tracing the lines. I glanced up to see his golden eyes looking at me intensely. I pulled my hand away, afraid that I had been bothering him.

"Don't stop. You have no idea how amazing that feels, Edward said to me. I took his hand back in mine and started tracing it again when he flipped over, his hand not moving one bit. I didn't even flinch.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, "Don't move," I told Edward and I moved my hand to his face. I tenderly traced the oultle of his face, I was sure to appreciate the way his whole face sparkled. I was pretty much in a trance as I moved ito ttrace his features.

I slowly dragged my fingertips across his closed eye lids,. I gently traced around his nose, and I tenderly followed the outline of his lips. I heard him sight as I brought my hand down the side of his neck and moved it slowly down to his hand again. "Okay, you can move again," I told him. He slowly opened his eyes. They were smoldering.

"Now it's my turn, don't move a tall," he instructed me. I froze wher I was, anticipating the feel of his cold skin oveing over my warm flesh.

I watched Edward pick up my hand and trace the lines on my palm. I closed my eyes as his hands slowly traveled up my arms. and lifted to gingerly touch my face. He treated my as if I was a china doll as he moved his hands across my face. I had to concentrate on breathing so I wouldn't accidentally suffocate myself. He then placed his hand gently on my shoulders and put his ear right about where my hear twas. I knew he had closed his eyes.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, but it was heaven on Earth. When he finally pulled away from me, I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me.

"Here," he said placing my hand on the side of his face, "I'm warmer now." He indeed had increases a couple of degrees temperature wise.

"Edward, can I aske you someting? I aske him.

"Of course you can," he told me.

"Well, remember the first day in biology?" I asked, h stiffened telling me that he indeed remembered that day, "Well, I was wondering why you seemed to hate me so much."

"Oh, well. When I saw you that first day at lunch I was really intrigued as to why I couldn't here your thoughts. I had hoped to find out why in the next class but when I caught a whiff of you...," Edward paused to inhale deeply, "I wanted you, badly. You smelled better than any human I had ever smelt. I barely made it through class, I wanted to drink you dry right then. When I came back, I thought I could talk to you like a normal person, but again your smell overwhelmed me, but I managed to stay in control much more easily than the time before. To be honest I hadn't made up my mind if it was worth staying in contact with you until today."

"Oh?" I said, "And what was your decision?"

"That I'm never going to leave you, ever."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please go check out the poll I set up on my page. If you want me to update this story faster, you should vote there, that or review. Oh, and please check out my other stories. Chances are, if you like this story, you'll like the other stories. REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	15. My First

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been really busy with homework and things. You know, life takes up a lot of a person's time! Oh, and if you like this story, remember to check out my other ones, too. They're not half bad. . . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But if I did, that would be completely awesome, don't you think so?**

* * *

My heart almost burst with joy when I heard Edward say he was never going to leave me. That meant I would never be alone, that I would never be kidnapped again. I felt my mouth involuntarily turn up in a smile that was so big it hurt my mouth. I didn't say anything, and we just sat there for the longest time, just enjoying each others presence.

Eventually it was time to go, Edward was the one that broke the silence, "We should probably go now, I don't want Charlie getting suspicious or anything." He didn't raise his voice above a whisper, almost like he hated breaking the perfect, compatible silence that we had shared.

"Right," I sighed, "Do we really have to go? Can't we just stay here forever?" I asked him quietly.

Edward chuckled softly, "No, we have our lives to go about. Come on, we'll go back the fast way."

I wrinkled my forehead, "The fast way? If I'm stum- oh! The fast way! You know, that will probably make me sick, I don't want to throw up all over your nice shirt."

Edward rolled his eyes at me, "You'll be fine, just don't look down." Without any warning Edward swung me up onto his back. I immediately reacted by wrapping my legs around his waist and putting my arms around his neck. "Ready?" He asked me.

"No, but go ahead anyway," Edward laughed and we were off. I hadn't had time to close my eyes and now that we were moving, I didn't think I would be able to close my eyes at all. The were glued wide in terror and awe.

Edward was a fast runner - even among vampires - and it was quite interesting to see the trees rushing by only inches from my face. Being a human, I cringed whenever we got close to a tree, afraid we would crash into it, but we never would. I guess Edward really did have a built in radar, otherwise I would have been demolished by a tree by now.

The whole thing took less than a minute, and we were back at my truck. Edward stopped, and I didn't move, I took a deep breath and hopped off of his back.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a minute . . . " I said while plopping myself down on the ground. I really didn't want to be standing while my head was spinning like this. I lay down and closed my eyes, trying to stop the whirling in my head.

"Was it really that bad?" Edward asked me from somewhere near by.

"Yes. I'll be fine in a minute and then I'll drive back to my place," I told him. I stood up a second later, eyes still closed.

"Hmmm . .. I wonder, " I heard Edward say softly to himself then, "Bella, open your eyes."

My head had stopped spinning by then, but when I opened my eyes to see Edwards face only inches - closer than that - from my face, my head started spinning again, my breath caught in my throat, and my heart went into over time.

"I've been wanting to try this for a long time. Stay perfectly still, don't move a muscle," Edward told me firmly. I nodded. I wanted to find out what he was going to do. I waited eagerly to find out what exactly her was going to do.

I say Edward tilt his head down a tad, and his face moved closer and closer to mine until our lips met. The effect this kind of contact with Edward had on me took effect instantaneously. I couldn't help it, my arms moved up and around his neck and my fingers twined into his hair. I tried to pull him closer to me, and I crashed my hungry lips to him more eagerly than I thought possible. It was like Edward had released a "monster" from deep inside of me. I never wanted the kiss to end.

Much sooner than I would have liked, Edward pulled back from me a bit. He was breathing hard. I set my lips in a pout and opened my eyes. Edwards eye's were smoldering down at me, it made my insides flip and flop and twist them selves into a pretzel. I started into his eyes, breathing hard myself, and slowly, they returned to normal.

"I thought I told you not to move," Edward said seriously, looking down at me in his arms.

"Well, sorry, I kinda couldn't help it . . . My body has a mind of it's own you know," I told him just as seriously. Edward released me and started walking towards the drivers side. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked as I felt a little wobbly standing in place.

"I'm going to drive. You're absolutely intoxicated right now, and I don't want us getting in a car crash. I don't want you getting hurt." Edward told me.

"No, I'm going to drive. It's my car," I started walking towards him to grab the keys, but my knees buckled and I fell. Edward caught me and pulled me up right.

"See?" He said, "You're completely overwhelmed by my presence." Then he smiled my favorite crooked grin making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I stuck my tongue out at him in response, but I didn't argue. I was completely overwhelmed by the fact that someone as perfect and beautiful and wonderful as Edward would want to be with someone so ordinary as me. I was irrevocably in love with him. That thought hit me hard, and I knew it was completely true the second I thought it. It was nice to know that I had someone to love, and that I would never be without him, ever.

Edward started driving back to my house, he looked at me more than the road, which - of course - caused me to blush bright red. Shocker, right? When we pulled into my drive way, Charlie's cruiser was still gone.

"Your dad will be home soon. I'll come by later to pick you up for the baseball game," Edward told me.

"Alright, see you later then," I calmly got out of the car and walked towards my house. I needed a little time to get my head back on my shoulders. Things were happening fast, and I wasn't quite sure if that was good or bad, or even both.

When I got inside I immediately started making dinner. It was late, and I wanted to be ready to go to the game as soon as possible. After all, I was getting to watch vampires play baseball - which is pretty cool. Charlie got home a couple minutes before I was finished making dinner.

"Hey, Bells, how was your trip?" He asked me.

"It was fine. Um, dad, would it be alright if I went to play baseball with someone later? He'll be coming to pick me up sometime after dinner . . ." I told him. I wasn't quite sure of how he would react.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me, "As long as you're home at a reasonable hour, I don't see why not."

"Thanks, dad." I told him. We ate in companionable silence for awhile before the door bell rang.

I shot up out of my seat and made a mad dash to the door calling to my dad, "I'll get it!" In record time I had the door open, and a god standing before me, with his hair slightly wet from the rain.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

"When can we get going?" I responded. Edward smiled at me, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Now, remember, vote on the poll for which of my stories to update fastest. I'm a busy person, so I don't get as much time as I might like to work on my stories, so if I have on to prioritize on, the updates will come faster. Oh, and more reviews will make me write faster, too. So, PLEASE VOTE & REVIEW!!**


	16. Strting the Game

**I know it has been an incredibly long time since I have last updated, and I am truly very sorry for that, I just haven't had the time to write with school monopolizing my life and all the other crazy stuff in my life, not to mention I had no idea where I was going with the story and how I was going to end it. Luck for you, I've figured it out. So that means that I should be able to update regularly enough, and finish the story before I have to go back to school. Yay! And just so yall's know, I love reviews. The make me real happy. So, review and speed up my finishing of the story. I promise that it has a Happy Ending. Well, enough of my ranting, enjoy the well deserved chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. I, however, own six out of the seven dwarfs. I'm missing Sneezy  
**

* * *

Edward picked me up right on time. He came in and had a nice and short little chat with Charlie, before he pulled me outside. I felt my jaw drop when I saw the . . . thing in front of me. It was a jeep, something off road, and I was honestly skeptical of the monster. Especially since Emmett was in the drivers seat. Edward placed me in the back seat, securely buckling me into the seat. I felt like it was overdone, and that it shouldn't have been such a bit deal, but when the car started going I was glad that he had strapped me in. I felt like I was bouncing up and down like a jackhammer. It was crazy.

I suddenly realized that this was the first time in ages that I hadn't been obsessively thinking about what had happened, or worrying about if they would come and take me back or something, even though they had left that disturbing message in my room. I let out as much of a shudder that could pass when I was bouncing like I was. I was about to open my mouth and say something to Emmett about the annoying way this car was making me bounce, but then I decided against it. I would probably only succeed in biting my tongue off.

The giant machine stopped suddenly, jerking me forward and making my chest hurt from the force. "Ow," I manged to get out as soon as he stopped.

"Sorry, Bella. This thing has a lot of horse power," Emmett called back to me as he got out of the confounded machine.

Edward walked around to my door to help me get out of the ridiculous amount of seat belts that were holding me in place. He unbuckled me quickly, "Are you okay?" His words seemed to have a double meaning hidden in them, and even though I knew it was there, I was just glad that I could answer honestly, and it was a good feeling.

"I'm awesome! I really am excited to see you playing baseball, I feel like it will be rather enlightening as far as your kind goes, I would very much enjoy looking at you in your element, not hesitating to use your strength or your speed. So, as you can tell by my slight rant, I am in a very good mood," I finished as he lifted me gently out of the car.

"I'm very glad to hear that," he whispered, bending down to my lips, and gently placing a kiss there. I swooned, he caught me, laughing.

"Am I ever going to get better at this? " I asked him, "I don't want my heart trying to jump right out of me every single time you do that."

Edward laughed and smiled at me crookedly, "I sincerely hope that day never comes, I truly enjoy seeing the effect I have on you, it makes me feel as if my heart is trying to beat again."

I smiled at him, "You're cheesy." I informed him. I though he should know.

He looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean by that?"

"I am not obligated to tell you," I replied firmly as I hopped on his back and he headed out to the field. He set me down when we reached the edge.

"Well, I just might have to get it out of you, won't I?" he asked me, looking at me. I could tell he was looking at me for any signs of panic, of any trace of a break down or a panic attack that might come over me. Even though I knew he was looking to see if I was going to have a problem because of my encounter in the past year, it made me feel warm inside. Like I was filling to the brim with happiness, I could tell in that concerned glance that he truly did care for me. That he wanted me, against all odds. I smiled at him.

"I guess you will, now, you are supposed to go and play baseball, aren't you?" I said to him.

"I am," He said.

"Well then, you should be over there, with your team. I'm sure I'll be fine over on the sidelines, I will quite enjoy watching you play this game," I told him seriously.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to bored while you were here," Edward said when we were right next to the field. I was standing next to Eseme. "Will you keep Bella company while I play?" Edward asked her.

"Of course, I'd love to," she said, and Edward hurried over to his team.

"I assume this will be interesting," I said as I heard a clap of thunder in the distance.

Esme smiled at me, "It sure will be. It is unlike anything you have ever seen. You see, when Emmett bats," Emmett was up at the base, "He has strength on his side, but Edward has the speed, so he has an advantage, it is really an even match."

Alice pitched the ball and Emmett's bat collided with the ball, making the sound of a clap of thunder, which immediately told me why they had to play when there was a thunder storm near by. Esme and I watched the game from the sidelines. I enjoyed watching them play, though in the back of my mind I was now feeling as if something was not quite right. I was starting to have a knot form in the center of my stomach. I was afraid that this might draw unwanted attention to this feild, to where I was, and it might be _them _that was attracted. In fact, I was almost positive something bad was going to happen. I bit my lip.

When Edward noticed my not-so-well-disguised distress he asked Esme to take his place and he came to stand by me. "What's wrong?" He asked me quietly.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen, and unfortunately, I have a pretty good sense of when things aren't exactly right," I told him, looking him in his wonderfully golden eyes.

"I see. We'll stop the game after Emmett hits this one, and we'll go back to your place, you'll be safe that way," Edward said, pulling me close to him, and placing his arm around me.

Emmett hit the ball coming at him, it flew gracefully through the air, and Jasper ran to catch it. It had gone into the woods. Jasper came back, he told us that there were some vampires headed our way. They had head them playing and they wanted to join.I was immediately covered with Edwards clothing, to keep my sent disguised, but I knew it wouldn't work, they knew my sent to well, I was trembling, I couldn't help it. I wasn't running out of there, but only because that would only make more attention draw towards me.

"I thought they would be far enough away, that they wouldn't come for the game," Alice murmured. Then they were in the clearing. And I recognized them.

The two of them weren't alone, there was another vampire there, he was new, and I didn't think that he was anyone that would give me trouble. He didn't look like the sadistic vampires that had captured and tortured me for such a long time. That had made me scared of my own shadow, scared of silence, scared that something would get me, because it would. Because they were out looking for their spirited catch that didn't give up, and gave them 'lots of laughs'. I was going to be sick.

"Any room for a few more players?" the vampire asked that I didn't recognized said.

"Sorry, but we are just leaving, but maybe if you're passing through some other time you can play with us then," Carlisle calmly replied with all of the Cullen family in between me and my worst nightmares.

"Then we better be going," he said, looking at the way Carlisle was standing, "And we won't linger on your hunting grounds."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Carlisle replied calmly.

Then the sleeve of the jersey slipped, and the scar on my wrist was shown, and the wind blew my sent towards the two vampires that had tortured me, and he looked at me, and I felt like I was going to die on the spot, the only thing that kept me from collapsing with fear was Edwards arms around me.

"I see that snack you brought," he said, "And it's not yours it belongs to me." Victoria looked at him.

"Well, to us, hand her over and there will be no fight," He sneered.

"There is not chance that we'll give her over to you," Edward said, the rest of the family backing him up, crouched in position to attack if necessary.

* * *

**So please reivew for me, since it makes me happy and will help my wriring excellerate to the end of the story, which really does need to be finished. So I hope that you enjoy this. And check out Vampires, Werewolfs, and Wings if you haven't already, I'd have to say that it is my favorite story, though this one isn't half bad either. Review and make me real happy! Not fake happy - real happy. **


	17. Taken

**Here is the next chapter! I hope the people that are reading this (despite the crazy amount of time it took me to update) will enjoy this chapter, though I wouldn't blame you if you didn't . . . But hey, things have to happen. And remember to review if you think I have done a good job with this chapter - and you can even review by yelling at me for taking such a long time. Either way, I know that you are at least reading my story. And that makes me happy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. However, I do own a copy of Howls Moving Castle and am currently planning a way to trap Howl in my closet . . .  
**

* * *

The Cullen's watched James and Victoria closely, studying their every move to be sure that they would not attack me, would not get their hands on me again. I always knew that this day would come, from the second I escaped. I knew they would find me again. And they would kill me. If they got me now, I don't know if they would kill me right away, or use me for entertainment purposes again. It would probably be entertainment first, death second. But all on the same day, I don't think they would risk being found and losing me to my family, they were to intent on getting me where they wanted me.

I watched them, trying not to shake, but I did so anyway. The Cullen's were snarling at the two vampire that had haunted my nightmares since I had escaped. James and Victoria walked back and forth in front of the Cullen's. Then something came out of the woods behind us. The Cullen's didn't notice. They were watching James and Victoria. I was grabbed around the waist and yanked back brought into the woods. My scream of terror brought the Cullen's attention over to me.

Edward screamed and started to run after me, but James was in his way, blocking him off. All of a sudden there were more vampires there, James and Victoria laughed, "Just hold them after we've time enough to get to our place. I want the pleasure of killing the family of our pet as well," he informed the vampires surrounding the Cullen's. The vampire carrying me met James half way from wherever they were taking me.

Tho one that was carrying me whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry, I owed him a debt."

"Give her over to me, I have some unsettled business to attend to," James said.

When we got into the cave that they occupied this time, Victoria was waiting. The cave was much smaller this time, I could see the entrance from the place that they were holding me. "Aren't you glad that we had these others around?" James said to her.

"Yes," she hissed, "I didn't think they'd come in handy."

"At least it all paid off," James cackled.

He grabbed me roughly, putting a rope around my wrists and pulling it tight. The rope was rough against my hands, chaffing the skin and making it burn. James made sure that my arms were above my head as he held me up, tying me to a hook they had placed in the wall. My wrists ached from being hung like this, my arms felt as if they may be falling off, and my body dangled, my legs dangled. And I was in a hopeless position. I couldn't get out of it and I would probably die here.

You know how people say your life flashes by when you die? Well, that's not entirely true. All I could think of was, how happy Edward had made me, how nice it was to have a family that cared about me. How nice it was to realize that there were some good vampires out there, that not all of them were sadistic creatures that wished to torture and then feed on innocent girls after brutally murdering their mother.

"Do I get to break a bone first? Or will you?" Victoria asked when she came back into the cave, satisfied that no one was coming to save me. I fought tears back and the urge to struggle that came with my survival instincts, I was calm, dignified. I was scared, but now I had something more to live for. I still had family. I had love in my life. I wasn't hopeless. And there was still a chance that they would get here in time to save me. Just a small chance.

"You may do the honors, of course. You were the one that had the idea of indebting all of those vampires so that we could have this opportunity, just in case we needed it," James told her, bowing and sweeping his arm over to me where I just glared at them. I didn't say anything. I was determined not to make a sound no matter what they decided to do to me. No matter what horrible things they decided to tear and rip apart before they gave me mercy and killed me. or before I had the chance to be rescued.

Victoria walked up to me, "This will hurt a lot darling. Feel free to scream. And then she grabbed by left leg, focusing on the thigh bone, and broke it in half, a clean break, at the very least. I suppressed the cry of pain that was welling up in my throat. No tears came, not even a sound. I was silent. I would not give them the satisfaction of my screams. Never again would I allow that to happen to me.

"Hmm, no scream. Why don't we see if we can get one out of her, it will make this so much more entertaining, don't you think," James said to Victoria.

"Oh, I would have to agree with you," she said, "Why don't we give her more little marks? More of those little jagged hearts that marks her."

"Good idea, as always, dear. As long as you think we can resist the draw of her blood, that is."

"We can manage, as long as it brings her screams," Victoria hissed.

"I will go first," James said braining a knife towards me.

They took turns carving hearts into my skin, ironically enough. They placed on on each arm, on each leg, on my stomach, being careful only to leave a scar and not to puncture anything - they wanted me to die because they were drinking my blood, as they got ready to but one on my face, surrounding all my features, someone come in. Victoria dropped the knife and looked straight at the entrance. Standing their was the Cullen's. One thought crossed my mind when I passed out from blood loss . . . I always knew that he would save me.And it was true.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please find it in your heart to review.  
**


	18. Liberated

**The next and second to last chapter has arrived! I think. Anyway, I do hope you like this chapter, and I do hope you review. Though I understand if you do either of those things. I'm a very understanding person. Anywho, enjoy if you want, or not enjoy if you want. What really matters is the fact that you're actually reading this. Yay! So I hope you enjoy rather than not enjoy. . . **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I own everything else.  
**

* * *

I looked to the entrance, my heart beat fluttering, my eyes shining with actual hope as they stood there. James and Victoria hissed at the Cullen's before charging. Emmett and Alice took down Victoria. I watched as she was over come by them, her limbs ripped off and thrown casually in different corners of the cave. Some might think that it would be hard to watch, but even though it was gory, and slightly disturbing, I still felt a kind of relief building up inside of my chest.

I watched as Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper exterminated the scum that was James. He fought even harder, but with the three Cullen's on him, he had no choice. His limbs were scattered as well. As soon as they were torn apart they started to build a fire, but I now felt safe. Even though I was hanging there, my wrists throbbing and the cuts in my arms bleeding and leaking out onto the floor, I was safe.

Edward came over to me, and untied my wrists, setting me gently on the ground, I didn't even make a noise, my eyes were full of tears. Tears of joy.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was, though I cannot be entirely sure, you could ask her how she's doing, you know," he replied, looking at my wounds.

"Bella," he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" I said, laughing, "I'm fantastic! It it weren't for this stupid injuries I would be dancing right now, and dance with joy." I didn't even twitch when Carlisle was fixing my bones, it hurt, but I was still able to keep from breaking apart.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" He asked me.

"I'm sure, and right now all the relief I feel is overwhelming the pain, so I am currently in a good mood, even though I know my body is in pieces," I informed him.

"Carlisle will be finished fixing you up in no time, you won't realize that it was actually done," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I was starting to get dizzy, my vision drifting in and out. I assumed it was from the massive blood loss I had suffered. I was surprised by how well he was able to handle me being in the same room as him. I closed my eyes, embarrassing the darkness that both kept me from physical harm, but also from mental. I was better than I ever had been before.

When I woke up, I was in my own bed, in my house, and I was quite concerned, "What's going on?" My groggy voice filled my small room.

Edward immediately came to my side, "We're telling your father that your kidnappers found you when you were in the field, you were taken when you were on the edge of the forest, and we immediately went after them. He is having a hard time believing that we could have taken on the challenge, but we told him that we didn't see them, we just found you hanging there, they had left you to die. They were just going to let you bleed out."

"Oh." I said stupidly.

"That way he knows something of why you have heart shaped scars in your skin, just like the first one, and there are a few breaks here and there. Also, it means that he doesn't have to worry about them coming back and getting you since they think that you are dead. And now, you are completely out of harms way," He told me.

"Thank you," I told him, my eyes welling up with tears. I was not only thanking him for saving me, but for making me feel safe again, even though I may have been wrong to let my guard down so much, I was still greatcoat that he had helped me actually enjoy myself even though the threat had been hanging above my head, not allowing anyone to know the truth, and knowing that if they wanted to find me and finish me off, they could. But with Edward by my side, the chances of them getting me killed has slimmed down, and now I was perfectly safe, all because of him.

Charlie came in after Edward had finished explaining what he had told Charlie. "Bella?" Charlie started, "Oh, you're up."

"I'm up, are you okay dad?" I asked him. His face looked pale and his eyes shone with worry, I didn't want him to look so sorry, and about something that he couldn't have stopped.

"My question is are you okay, you don't seem to be having any sort of panic attack," he said, "And people in your situation usually have some sort of reaction the the pressure they were put under."

"Well my reaction is to feel quite liberated, I am no longer plagued by the thought that they might come back and finish me off since they don't know that I'm still alive," I told him, "And that outweighs anything that might have caused me to have an emotional breakdown. That happened the first time, and it's not happening again."

"I'm glad to see that you're okay, Bells," He told me, "Now you have some more visitors, it seems all of the Cullen's are here, trying to wish you well at the exact same time." He smiled kindly at me and sent them up.

With Emmett, Edward, and Alice in my room all at the same time, I wasn't sure if I would be able to breathe, all of the support and love that I felt coming from all of them truly made me happy, and that was what truly mattered. That I was happy. And now I didn't have to worry. I was stronger, I was wiser, and I knew how to keep calm under extreme pressure, and I found Edward. At least some good things have come out of all of this.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please find it in your heart to review.  
**


	19. Epilouge: Happy Ending

**I hope you like the ending of this story. I am sad that it has to end, but everything has to come to and end, doesn't it? I still hope you enjoy this ending, and that you're not too sad that it's ending.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I own everything else.  
**

* * *

"I still can't believe it's all over, and a year ago all of it was finished," I said to Edward. We were sitting in the meadow, just enjoying the sunlight that was shining down on us. I was still stunned by how stunning Edward looked in the sunlight.

"If it's any consolation I feel the exact same way," Edward told me, smiling at me like he knew something that I didn't

"Why do you keep giving me that look?" I asked him.

"What look? I don't know what you're talking about," Edward said to me.

"You know what I'm talking about," I accused him. I stood up, needing to stretch, I had been lying on the ground for too long.

I bent backwards to crack my back and when I was standing up strait Edward was in front of me. Down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked me with what looked like fire in his eyes.

I thought about saying something really mushy, and basically anything that would embarass myself. So I went with just two words, "Of course."

Edward smiled at me, and stood up, taking my hand in his and slipped the ring onto my finger. It was beautiful. "That was the ring that my father gave to my mother," he informed me.

"It's beautiful," I whispered under my breath. I looked up at him and a huge smile moved across my face. I knew that my family would freak out, but it would be worth it. I would have Edward. And I would have him forever.

"You know that this means that you're going to have to turn me after the wedding," I said to him.

"Not if I have my way," he said.

"Well, if you don't promise, I'll be giving this ring back to you," I said starting to pull the ring off of my finger.

"I promise," he said, moving closer to me.

The way he kissed me then made every single part of my body tingle with pure joy. He had never kissed me this way before. He pulled apart from me, and I looked up at him and smiled, "Right now, I am immensely happy. I get to keep you forever. And there's nothing that anyone can do about it."

Edward laughed and put his lips on mine.

Now everything was perfect. Now I was going to be happy for the rest of my existence. And there was nothing anyone can do about it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please find it in your heart to review even though I have finished the story. Reviews are always welcome.  
**


End file.
